Fangirlism FMA Style
by OokamiD
Summary: A fan fic that's been worked on for a while. Two girls get a 'magical email'. Thinking nothing of it, they jokingly messed with the program and wound up in the animated series known as Full Metal Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

In a small dark room, a girl lay in bed, huddled under a wad of blankets for warmth. The phone near her head rang, it was a customized ring tone, so she knew who was calling before she picked up the phone. Opening one eye she checked the clock, eleven AM. She picked up the phone and yawned softly. "Hello Mel."

"Hi D, did I wake you?"

"Yes, but that's ok, I should have been up before hand." She threw the blankets over her head and curled up again with the phone to her ear. "What is it?"

"I didn't like last nights episode!" Came the loud whimpering reply. She chuckled softly and rubbed her eyes.

"Envy I take it?"

"Yes! He's friggin' evil!" D shook her head and sat up, deciding it was never too early to tease her friend.

"I don't know Mel, he was kindda pretty when he was human…"

"You did NOT just say that!" Came the screaming voice from the phone. As if timed, She had thrown the phone onto the bed and threw a shirt on over her head. "How could you? I don't think I even know you anymore!" the girl laughed as she put on the rest of her street clothes she had laid out the night before and switched the phone to speaker.

"You're just saying that because you haven't seen him yet. We still on for today?"

"But you brought up Envy!"

"No, you did. You called to complain about him."

"Oh, right. Will you bring your CD?"

"Yeah, it's in my laptop, want me to bring that too?"

"Sure. Oh yeah! Did you get my E-mail?"  
"No, I haven't checked my mail all week. I can check it when you pick me up."

"Alright, I'm on my way. See you soon!"

"Mmhm." She hung up and put her hair up into a low ponytail. Gathering some bags that had collected on the floor she slipped on a pair of worn shoes as well and stood up. At the door was a light brown paw, batting at an invisible string to forces the door open for access to the room behind the wooden shield. "Dusty! Hello pussy-cat." She smiled and let the bags fall to the ground as she scooped up the sneaky Siamese. "Now, who let you in here?" the chocolate point feline squirmed, not in the mood for cuddling.

"Good morning." The girl looked up and smiled.

"Hi mom, Mel's on her way to pick me up, want me to get you anything?"

"No, that's alright. Do you have your phone?"

"Yes'm, I'm bringing my laptop as well." She released her pet and gathered her bags once again, looking back to see the feline 'sitting pretty' on her unmade bed and cleaning a paw as if nothing happened. The girl shook her head with a smile and exited her room, then wrapped her arms around the shorter woman in front of her. "Thanks for letting me go on this trip mom."

"You better behave yourself!"

"I will mom, don't worry so much."

"It's in my job description. I'm allowed to worry." She smiled and released her daughter as a horn beeped from the driveway, coming from an all to familiar black 98 jeep Cherokee.

"There's Mel! I'll see you in a few weeks mom!" She leaned forward and kissed her mother's cheek before taking off down the stairs and out the door. Mel climbed out of her car and threw her arms in the air.

"Yay! D-Chan! I missed you so much! I just got finished talking to you, what? Five minutes ago?"

"Close, three." D smiled and disguarded all but one bag into the back of Mel's jeep. "You ready for a road trip?"

"Yes! I've been waiting forever for this Con!" D grinned as she hopped into the passenger side of the black vehicle.

"Here's the CD." She handed off a blue disk, her personal burned copy of 'Smile' by L'arcEnCiel. "And I need to check my mail. How long is this trip?" She pressed a button on the keyboard and waited for the system to warm up.

"Eh, a few hours. You have the hotel room set up?"

"Mmhm." D yawned as she clicked a few items off the start up and opened a window to get to her e-mail. "How many Edward cos-pla-… what the hell?" D readjusted the screen and studied the words.

"What is it D?"

"This E-Mail." She laughed as she scanned the page. "I don't remember having an erectile function to begin with." She deleted the e-mail along with a few others. "Hm, what's this?" Mel looked over from the drivers' side as she pulled onto the highway.

"What is it now?"  
"I don't know… 'Make a Wish Program'? Isn't that like the charity for the children who are really sick?"

"I think so, why not open it?" D nodded and opened the mail. A screen popped up and a download started. "Wai! It's- it's a virus!"

"What?" Mel looked over once again, with a rather confused expression.

"Keep your eyes on the road! I'll try to stop it." She slammed a few keys, trying to shut the system down before the download completed. "It's not working!"

"Take out the battery then."

"I can't, it's screwed in." D whimpered, "My poor computer." Mel shook her head slightly.

"It's ok, right? You're dad can fix it when you get back, right?" D pouted.

"Yesh . . ." Mel laughed softly.

"So don't worry so much." She glanced at the screen. "Hey, what's that?"  
"Eyes on the road!" D yelped as the car swerved a little.

"Ok-ok, but your computer. What's that on the screen?" D looked to the plasma like surface of the computer where a window had popped up over a completed download. A small envelope like icon was flapping a pair of small angel wings.

"An envelope?" She clicked on it hesitantly.

"Well?"

"I'm reading!" D mumbled slightly, Mel smirked.

"Can you read it out loud?"

"Yeah-yeah . . ." She moved her eyes back to the top of the screen and recited the words. " 'Thank you for downloading **MaWP.exe**.' Like I had a choice! 'We hope you enjoy the program. It can be located in your program files. Select the **readme.txt** document before you begin.' Blah blah blah." She sighed and leaned back in the chair. "It won't let me delete it."

"You might as well read it, it'll give you something to do. "D grumbled, glaring slightly at Mel who sighed.

"Sure, maybe it'll have a way to get rid of it." She clicked on the **readme.txt** and scanned through it. "This is a bunch of bull!"

"What is? The program?" D nodded and read a few lines out loud, this time without instruction.

" 'MaWP, is a magic system download. Compatible with any and all text receiving devices. It allows the user two wishes that can be used at any time. Once the wishes have been used, the system can not be reinstalled onto the system.' "

"Sounds pretty cool."

"And like a scam. I can't find anything that tells you how they go about doing this, or how to get rid of it."

"Yes it did. It said it was a 'magic system download'. So, it's magic." D sighed and shook her head.

"Mel, do you really believe that?" Mel's eyes shifted nervously.

"Maybe . . ." D smacked her forehead.

"Mel!"

"What? If given the chance I'd wish for Edward any day, so I have to believe in magic, don't I?" D laughed softly.

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"So, how does it work?"

"What?"

"The program, humor me." D frowned and clicked on the MaWP.exe.

"There are just two text lines, that's all."

"Aw. You'd think there's be more to it then that."

"Well, what should I wish for?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted me to humor you. So what should I wish for?"

"Uh, how about . . . that we were in the Full Metal Alchemist world?" Mel smiled happily.

"Alright." D typed in what Mel had said and hit enter. "See? Nothing happe-"

"Uh, D? What's that?" D looked up and closed her laptop.

"Uh-oh, maybe it is real." Both girls were staring at a glowing light. "Mel, you have to move out of the way!"

"I-I can't! Gretchen won't move, the wheel's stuck.""

"Then step on the breaks!"

"I tried." Both girls yelped as the car drove into the light, causing both of them to covered their eyes from the brightness.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 

When the car came to a stop, D sat up. She rubbed her eyes. "Ow, my head."

"Where are we?"

"You were driving."

"Oh, right." Mel opened the door and looked around. "How'd we end up in the country?" D coughed slightly and opened the passenger door.

"I don't know, you don't think-" Both girls looked at each other through the opened car doors. "We couldn't be, it's not logical . . ."

"That's because it's magical!" Mel wiggled her fingers and grinned wildly. D glared with a wicked smile on her face.

"That's my thing!" She ran around the front end and chased her friend around the car, both were laughing hysterically. Neither of them could believe that this was real. They were in the world of Alchemy, the world of Edward Elric. "What do we do now?" Mel grinned again, her answer was seemingly instinctive, and obvious.

"We go and find Edward of course!" D laughed softly and shook her head.

"We don't fit in though."

"Then we can wish for it!"

"But how will we get home?"

"You can send the program to me!" She beamed and rummaged through her trunk. "Found it!" She pulled out her laptop from her disguarded school bag.

"Do you think it'll work? How can I send it to you if the Internet won't work?"

"Hm, you could wish for our technology to work, then send it to me, and I'll make the wish that we blend in, alchemy and all, then we'll have one more wish to get us home."

"I guess . . ." D looked at her computer. "Let me check something first." She opened the text file again and scanned through it. "Here it is! 'A user can amend a wish to make an object from their own time; work that might not exist in the time period the user may be in. Be careful not to let your technology fall into the wrong hands for it can effect the time line.' What do you think they mean by that?"

"I don't know, but it's better then wasting a wish." Mel powered up her computer. "Amend the wish so our computers, phones and cars work. Then send the program to me, and while it's downloading you can make the wish for both of us to have alchemic powers. You could be like Sonya!" D laughed, thinking about her Alchemist character, who, had the power to switch or sow souls into a body or an object. Sonya had preformed this many times on herself to stay in touch with Mel's Character Mina.

"Wait, who would you be then?" Mel paused.

"Damn, all I have is Mina, but she's an angel. There aren't any angels in FMA." She pouted and huffed softly as D amended her first wish, adding that their technology worked in the FMA world. After she hit enter she checked her phone.

"Wow, I get really good signal in other worlds." She smiled as she opened her e-mail account again and forwarded the program to Mel. "Have you thought of what you want your powers to be?"

"No, there's too much to chose from"

"Why not go with fire? It's your favorite element."

"But that's Roy's thing."

"And your point is?"

"I don't have one . . . yet . . ."

"Well, you better hurry up. 'Cause I'm typing up my second wish." She leaned over her keyboard and began tapping at the keys. Wishing herself to have soul binding alchemic powers without a transmutation circle, and for Mel to have . . . "Well?"

"Uh, Edward!"

"Mel, you can't just HAVE Edward, it's not very fair to take away his free will. He's not a SIM. . . Though, as much fun as it would be, it's not right."

"Well, can I have alchemic powers like Edward?"

"I don't see why not." D finished typing up the sentence and hit enter. "Uh, think it worked?"

"I don't know, let me check." Mel dropped to knees and clapped her hands together. "Please let this work?" Closing her eyes she forced her hands to the ground. There was a flash of light and in front of her was a little statue.

"Aw! That's a cute puppy Mel!" Mel pouted and looked back to D.

"It's suppose to be a Pony. . ." D tilted her head slightly.

"Uh, okay?" She rubbed the back of her head. "You need some practice."

"What about you?"

"Do you really want me to test it one you? What if I mess up?"

"Heh, good point." Mel laughed nervously.

"I can try it on a bug, or something. There should be a ball of glowing blue light if I do it right . . . right?" Mel nodded as she studied her friend, a bit unsure of what she was plotting.

"That's how you played her, so it should work like that." D nodded and looked over at the tall grass.

"Shall we go on a bug hunt?" Mel yelped and watched D; this was what she was plotting.

"B-bug hunt?"

"Yeah, unless YOU want to play the part of the bug, I'd advise you to help me."

"Ok, ok." She shuddered at the thought ob being turned into a bug. D smiled and rested a hand on her friends shoulder as they headed out to the tall grass.

"Here buggy, buggy. Buggy." D loomed over a patch of grass where she had heard a cricket chirping. "I promise I won't hurt you . . . much . . ." She clasped her hands around the insect and smiled. "Gotcha!" She looked up to where Mel was crouched over a clump of grass, attempting to appear as if she was searching for a bug. "Mel, come 'ere. I caught one." Mel looked up.

"You don't expect me to hold it do you?"

"Well, yeah. If I clap my hands together, that'll be the end of that experiment. It'll just die." Mel whimpered as she held out her hands to receive the bug. D closed her eyes as Mel attempted to hold the cricket still. Clapping her hands together, D concentrated on the task at hand, extracting the soul of the insect.

She placed her hands over Mel's and caught the cricket as it jumped. A flash of green alchemic light and the cricket fell to the dusty ground. A small light blue orb hovered over D's index finger, though she didn't see it, refusing to open her eyes. But Mel's next words said it all.

"Ooo! Pretty color!" D laughed and cracked an eye open. "Okay, now, put it back."

"Back?"

"Uh, yeah, into it's body . . ."

"Right, back." D crouched down and picked up the lifeless corpse of the insect with her free hand. "Sonya just touched the orb to the body to return it, right?" Mel nodded slightly and watched D with a smile.

"Well?" Came Mel's voice after staring at D for five minutes. D grumbled softly.

"Don't rush me . . ." She closed her eyes once again, and pressed the small orb against the cricket's lifeless body. She felt the crumpled form in her fingers suddenly twitch. She opened her eyes and watched as the cricket got onto its feet and seemed to shake its head. "It worked!" Mel nodded and clapped.

"Yay!" D yelped and backed away slightly. "What is it D?"

"You're charged now." Mel laughed slightly.

"You think so?" D rested her hands on her hips.

"Do YOU ever see Edward applaud?"

" . . . No." Mel looked at her hands. "But I wasn't concentrating on anything."

"Where you when you made that puppy statue?"

"It's a PONY!"

"Sorry, pony, whatever." D rolled her eyes and shook her head as she let the cricket go. "Well, were you?" Mel poked her fingers together, blue alchemic sparks could be seen whenever her two hands came in close contact with each other.

"No." D smiled and rested her hand on Mel's shoulder.

"How about this time . . . you try again, but this time, make an Edward statue. I want you to concentrate on an image of Edward, every detail." Possibly not the best choice of words, but it had gotten Mel to close her eyes and envision her favorite character. A smirk came to her face as she watched Mel's expression turn into a Daze. "Got an image yet?"

" . . ."

"Mel?"

" . . . "

"Mel!"

"Huh?" Mel snapped into reality and looked at D. "What?"

"Wipe your mouth. Do you have an image in your mind?"

"Yeah." Came the dreamy reply, D ignored it.

"Okay, now concentrate on the ground. The stone and dirt under your feet. Picture that image of Edward as a statue mad up of that very dirt and stone."

"Got it!"

"Ready?" Mel nodded. "Then go for it." Mel grinned and slammed her hands onto the ground, blue and white sparks looked like the untamed flashes of lightning for a storm as the ground trembled. A stone figure began to rise and take shape of the iconic short-tempered blond of whom the anime they were now in was based upon. D smiled. "You're going great Mel!" She smiled as she looked down at her friend who was crouched over the ground as a statue towered over the pair. D shook her head slightly '_Must be the light, she's not smirking is she?_' She looked up and with a sudden yelp she lowered her face and smacked Mel on the back of the head " BAKA!"

"Ow! What was that for? You said I was doing good!" D glared and pointed upwards.

"You were, up until the _waistline _appeared!" Mel looked up and shrugged.

"What's wrong with it?"

"He's not wearing any PANTS!" Mel beamed and sighed happily.

"I know, isn't he pretty?" D smacked her own forehead, then Mel once again for good measure.

"What if someone sees? He's the size of the statue of liberty!"

"I wanted to make him tall." Mel whimpered slightly. "Is that so wrong?"

"It is when he's naked!"

"Oh, right." D shook her head and sighed.

"We have to put it back into the ground."

"But, it's Edward!""

"He's naked!"

"So?"

"Mel!"

"Ok, ok. Edo-kun will go back to where he came from . . . Jeesh!" Mel clapped her hands together and placed them on the ground once again. With another bright flash and a tremor from the ground below, the statue was swallowed up by the ground that had held it up.

"Well, I think it's safe to say, that with the proper motivation you can use your powers properly."

"What about you?"

"I think I'll try it on a human next."

"H-h-human!" Mel stepped back slightly.

"Well, he's not really a human, more of a chimera. Shou Tucker, if we can find him." Mel twitched slightly.

"That bastard." D patted Mel's head, much like an owner to a cat or dog.

"Yes, yes. He'll get what he deserves for what he did to Nina." Mel pouted slightly.

"Nina." D nodded and turned to the Jeep.

"What are we going to do about Gretchen? She doesn't exactly 'fit in'." Mel leaped up and attempted to cling to the hood of her car.

"Don't say that about my baby!" She whispered to the car. "She didn't mean it."

"Yes, I did. Mel, She's too advanced for this time period. Either we hide her, or transmute her. It's the only way it'll work out." Mel pouted, sniffling over the front end of the jeep.

"But, but, but."

"Do you want to see Edward?"

"Yes."

"Then we have to do it." D paused for a moment and smiled. "We could make it like my 'Hughes'." Mel's eyes lit up.

"You mean that old fashioned car you wanted, but your mom said 'No way in hell you're getting that car!' the one we named after Maes Hughes after we found out her died? THAT Hughes?"

"The one and only." She smiled as she got on one side of the car. "We'll both have to transmute her. On the count of three." Mel nodded and got into position. "One." Both girls clapped their hands.

"Two." Together they closed their eyes, concentrating on the old fashioned car that was parked on Rout 151 for so long.

"Three!" there was another bright flash, a mixing of green and blue as the two girls laid heir hands on the black jeep. Changing its shape into the same old style, much like the vehicles in the series.

"Did we do it?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened my eyes yet."

"Me either, I'm afraid of what we might have done to her."

"Fine, I'll open my eyes first." D hesitated, but finally opened her eyes slowly. Soon followed by a low whistle. "Wow."

"Is it that bad?" Mel opened her eyes slightly, only to find an old-fashioned car sitting where Gretchen once sat. "Whoa. She looks great!"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 

"Not bad for a days work huh?" Smiling the two climbed into the new and improved Gretchen. "Where to?"

"Edward."

"You have a one track mind." Mel shook her head, staring in the rearview mirror.

"Edward." D sighed, not yet catching that Mel had spotted the short blond and his metallic younger brother and was going into shock.

"Right, and where will we find him? We don't even know where WE are."

"Ed. Ward." D turned, looking to her shell-shocked friend.

"What are you going . . . on . . . about?" She had finally caught the direction of Mel's gaze into the mirror as she trailed off and soon clenched her friend's shoulder. "That is . . . that is . . ."

"Uh-huh."

"So we really are."

"Uh-huh."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Uh-huh." As the blond got closer, Mel became less and less responsive.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Uh. Huh." D shook herself mentally as thoughts racing through her head.

'_They must have seen the lights. Oh my god! What if they saw the statue? . . We're going to die!_' D was breathing heavily as her mind raced. "He's going to kill us."

"Who is?" Came a distant and echoing voice, though very familiar from Mel's side of the car.

"Your brother-" Suddenly realizing what she said, she found herself looking up to see Alphonse peering inside the car from Mel's side, and that meant . . .

"What would I kill you, and how did you know he was my brother?" D gulped and turned in her seat slightly.

"Heh, hi Edward." The blond studied her, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Do I know you?" D jumped at the question and shook her head vigorously "No. We're uh. I guess you could say we're fans." He beamed.

"Fans huh? Ya hear that Al? I've got fans!" D laughed nervously. "We saw some lights coming from here, do you know what happened?"

'_Good, he didn't see Mel's monument to his body._' She thought her herself before nodding. "Actually, that was us."

"That was a pretty impressive light show, are you two alchemists?"

"I guess you could say that. Mel here is pretty good with the right motivation."

"D-Chan!" Mel flushed and sunk lower in her seat. Alphonse watched her and tilted his head.

"Is your friend alright?" D rubbed the back of her head.

"Huh? Yeah, she's fine, just a little shy I guess you could say. Ed's kind of her Idol . . ." '_Of her affection._' She finished in her mind.

"D-Chan!" Mel lunged forward and covered her mouth. "Shut up." D removed Mel's hand from her mouth and hissed softly.

"Deal with it, you wanted Edward Elric, and here he is. Now get over your self and your fan girl day dreams." Mel looked down and sat back in her seat.

"We're sorry if we interrupted-"

"No, you didn't. To be honest, we don't know where we're going. We'd like to become State Alchemists-" Ed laughed.

"You think you've got what it takes?"

"Brother, don't be rude." D's eyebrow twitched as she resisted the urge to make a short comment, Mel could tell D was holding back.

"We'd like to try." She said through gritted teeth. "YOU made it after all."

"Hey! I worked hard!"

"And who's to say we haven't!" D, once again was getting ahead of herself. The truth was they hadn't worked at all for their skills. All they did was type in a few words and _poof_ they had Alchemic powers some could only dream of. But she wasn't one to be shown up by Edward, even if it killed her.

"He didn't mean that." Alphonse chimed in softly, D only sighed.

"I know, I just don't like it when people question my abilities. I haven't been able to test my powers fully." She lowered her gaze, more for dramatic effect then anything else. She might as well play her part. "I've only been able to try it on a cricket, and even then I kind of felt bad. I can do basic alchemy, but . . ." She shook her head. "I don't want to kill anything."

"K-kill!" Alphonse yelped, Edward tensed slightly. D laughed meekly and waved her hands apologetically.

"No, no. You misunderstood me. I haven't killed anything yet. In face, all of my test subjects are still alive." '_Though the fact I've only done it once has nothing to do with it._' She bit her lip as she smiled.

"So you're serious about trying to become a State Alchemist?" He studied her quietly. "What can you do?"

"So far?" She looked around a bit, nervous. "I can extract souls and return them to their bodies."

"D." Mel sighed as both Edward and Alphonse yelped.

"You can do **what**?" Came the startled reply from the Full Metal Alchemist.

"I didn't stutter, you heard what I said." Ed glared.

"There's no way! You're lying!" D grumbled.

"I am not!"

"Then prove it!"

"I don't have to prove myself to you!"

"Ha! I knew it! You're lying!" D glared.

"Do YOU want to be my first human attempt?"

"D-Chan! Don't hurt Edward!" Mel whimpered, suddenly realizing her friend's temper was just as bad as her bishie's, only for a different reason. D crossed her arms.

"He started it." Ed shrugged.

"Whatever. What about you?" He nodded to Mel. "What can you do?" Mel poked her fingers together as she blushed. Blue sparks ignited at her fingertips, showing her nervousness, as well as the raw, and untamed power that was nowhere near under control.

"I . . . can do a lot of things."

"Like what?" As Mel was about to answer, she was cut off by a hand, D's hand.

"Don't even THINK about saying it you hentai! He's a minor!"

"What was she going to say?" D glanced at Alphonse and laughed slightly.

"Your brother will tell you when you're older." Al looked to his older brother, who shrugged. He was just as confused at his younger sibling. "Ow!" D yelped as Mel nipped at her fingers. D waved her hand wildly, trying to shake out the pain.

"Serves you right for covering my mouth!"

"You were going to say something perverted!" D glared as Mel didn't defend herself any further. They both knew she was right. D quickly changed the subject. "Uh, so. Where are you two heading?" Ed looked down the road, then back to the girls.

"Central." He shrugged slightly and watched the horizon.

"Can you take us there?" Mel yelped.

"D!"

"Why should I?" Ed quipped, D's eyes narrowed.

"You leave me no choice!" She suddenly turned to Alphonse and pouted. "Please Alphonse? Maybe you can help us out? We came all this way." She sniffled at the suite of armor. Mel shook her head disapprovingly.

"Bit, I can't-"

"You have to!" D pleaded, still pouting. "We're lost, you wouldn't just leave us here, would you?"

"I would!" Came the blonds protest, but D paid no attention to him.

"Please Alphonse?"

"Al!" Edward slammed his fist onto the car.

"Please?"

"Al! Don't you dare!" D continued to pout.

"What if we got hurt? What if we DIED! How would you feel?" Alphonse shifted slightly.

"Uh."

"Al! We don't know them!"

"But brother, they seem harmless. Why not help them out?" Ed crossed his arms.

"Because that one scares me." He pointed to D, then pointed to Mel. "And she's too quiet."

"Believe me, she's not quiet. She's just shy because. Well, you're you." D watched Ed quietly. "Besides, we ARE your fans, you owe us that much, don't you?"

"I don't owe you anything!" D crossed her arms.

"Fine then." She pouted at Al. "We'll just sit here and die . . . Slowly . . . and painfully."

"Good!"

"Brother! We can't leave them here!" he looked at D. "We'll be glad to help you get to Central." D beamed and lunged at Al through the window. She landed on Mel but managed to grab his arm and cling to it.

"Thank you Alphonse!" She turned to Ed and stuck out her tongue. Alphonse looked down at D and laughed meekly.

"Uh, how do you know who we are anyway?"

"I told you. We're your fans." D sat back down, trying to stay calm, but Edward wasn't convinced.

"You don't look like you're from around here. Where are you from?" D looked to Mel for help, but Mel had taken a sudden interest in cleaning her glasses. D was alone of this one.

"Uh, around." Ed wasn't pleased.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Diana, and this is Melissa. You two are Edward and Alphonse Elric. There, introductions done. Can we go now?" D whined, not liking the interrogation.

"Brother, they don't have to tell us anything if they don't want to. They just want out help."

"I don't like the fact they know so much about us, and we don't know anything about them!" D sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you all you want to know on the way to Central. Can we go NOW?" Ed crossed his arms.

"Brother."

"Fine." He growled and glared at D, she smiled, trying not to show how relieved she was they could get moving again.

"Now, get in the car." Ed grumbled as he opened the door and got in.

"Come one Al." Alphonse nodded and got in carefully. Mel readjusted her mirror so she could stare at Edward. D knew she'd be swatting at Mel and reminding her to watch the road the whole way there.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 

As Mel drove, D kept an eye on the road, pinching Mel's arm every time she veered off course.

"Ow! Would you stop that?"

"No." D scowled at her friend, who's pout went ignored.

"What are you two going on about?" Ed asked, an eyebrow raised as he watched the two. A part of him told him this was about him.

"It's nothing." D sighed and looked out the window. The phone in her pocket vibrated, she didn't jump. She went to reach for it, but then recalled the warning from the computer. "Hmn." She casually covered the laptop with her jacket.

"Is there something wrong?" Alphonse spoke softly as he watched her.

"Uh. No. It's nothing, don't worry about it." '_If that was mom, she's going to kill me for not picking up._' She bit her lower lip, not looking away from window. "Mel. Eyes on the road." If she wasn't so deep in thought she would have pinched her arm again.

"Oh! Right." She flushed as she glanced back to the road. She was sure Edward had spotted her staring at him through the mirror.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Yes, yes he had.

"Well. I, uh."

"You're her idol." D jumped in. "She never thought she'd see you. It's that reasonable?" Ed glared.

"Why are you talking for her?"

"She's nervous." '_And would blow our cover. If we even have one. Damnit Mel! Get over your culture shock and return to normal._' Mel frowned slightly as she kept her eyes on the road for once.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh?" '_That's my Mel!_' "Maybe we can stop by someplace and get something to eat." '_But I don't think our money's any good here._' She sighed and leaned against the window. "If we had money."

"But D, we do have- oh, right." Mel pouted, "But I'm hungry now!" She slammed on the breaks and held her stomach. "It's not fair!" Alphonse watched Mel as she teared up, then looked to D who didn't seem to care much for her starving friend, lost in thought again.

"Uh. Um. Don't cry. Ed will pay for lunch."

"I'll WHAT?" the blond shouted at his metallic sibling.

"Ed, they're hungry, and they don't have any money. We can't just let them starve."

"Watch me."

"Brother!"

"What? I don't have to do anything for them!" D glared.

"Shut up would you? You're paying or I really will use you for my first human guinea pig!" Alphonse stiffened and kept quiet. "Eh?" Oh, Alphonse, not you. You're ill tempered brother." Ed hissed.

"I am NOT ill tempered!"

"Well." Alphonse spoke softly. "You can be sometimes."

"Al!" D smiled.

"Thank you Al-Kun!" Ed glared.

"Who said you could address my brother so casually?"

"Ed, it's ok, I don't mind. Really."

"No it's not ok! She-!" D had turned in her seat and mad a motion to clap her hands. "Ha! Armature." She smiled smugly and spoke in a mocking tone. "Don't you need a transmutation circle?" But he lost his smugness when D grinned slyly.

"Not if you've seen the gate, like you have. That's how you lost your arm and leg. And your brother's body."

"H-How did you-"

"Know? Didn't I say this already? We. Are. Your. FANS!" She laughed. "And even if that was a completely random guess, your expression shows it's true."

"D-Chan! Leave Edward alone. No taunting him!" Mel grabbed onto the back of D's pants and pulled her down into her seat.

"Ok. Ok. I'll stop taunting the bishie."

"B-bishie?" D smirked as Mel blushed.

"That's right." She had turned in her seat again and gave a peace sign. "Personally, I think it's the hair." She was smacked by Mel, but only laughed. "You know it's true."

"Stop it D! You're so cruel."

"You know I mean nothing by it Mel."  
"You two are psychotic." D grinned widely and looked back at him.

"Only a little." D's phone vibrated again. "Erk!" Alphonse looked up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" D laughed nervously.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She turned forward and bit her lip.

"So" Edward began, "where are you from?" D hesitated, trying to think of a lie, but nothing came to mind. So she told the truth.

"New York."

"Where's that?' D shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't pay attention to things like that."

"Riiiight." D mumbled.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." But Edward wouldn't leave it at that.

"No, you said something."

"You want to know what I said?"

"Yeah."

"I said 'If you told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me.'." Ed smirked.

"So you're not really from this 'New York', are you?"

"We are."

"But you just said-"

"And I meant it."

"Then you're not from 'New York."

"You're not listening!"

"You're not being clear with me!"

"Look, have you ever hear of a place called New York?"

"No." Ed watched her skeptically, waiting for her to slip up.

"That's because it doesn't exist-"

"Hah! I knew it!"

"would you let me finish your arrogant _little_ jerk?" She didn't pause for his outburst and continuer. "It doesn't exist **here**."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE WITHOUT A-! Wait. What do you mean by that?"

"We're not from here, as in this _world_ here." Ed stared blankly at her, trying to process what she had said.

"So you two are. . ."

'_Come on pipsqueak, work those little brain cells. You can do it!_'

"psychotic!" D sighed and shook her head.

"You don't get it at all, do you?"

"What is there to get? You're both psycho's. Al! I told you this wasn't a good idea."

"Would you stop jumping to conclusions?" She glared at him. "Or do I need to make an example of you?"

"D-Chan! Stop harassing Edward!

"He's so thick headed, he doesn't understand what's right in front of him! He doesn't understand that we aren't from around here."

"What do you expect? You're not telling him everything."

"And HOW would you suppose he'll react to such a seemingly ridiculous statement if I told him EVERYTHING?" Mel stared a moment.

"Oh, right." Both Ed and Al were looking back and forth from one bickering girl to the other. Then D's phone vibrated for a third time.

"Enough already!" She grabbed the phone from her pocket and flipped it open. The light from the phone glowed a soft blue.

"Wh-What the hell is THAT?" D rolled her eyes and read the screen and addressed Mel.

"Hmm, one missed call, and two messages. Mel, you wanted to be direct, you can tell them what this is."

"Well, it's a, uh, it's a phone."

"No it's not! I've seen phones! That's not a phone!" D rolled her eyes again and pressed a few keys to respond to her messages.

"Well, like D said. We're not from around here."

"You're both lunatics! That's what you are!" Mel whimpered.

"Edward?" D turned her head and glared at Ed.

"Smooth move 'Full Metal'. You've made her cry!" She reached over and hugged her friend. "I know, I know. He's a mean, mean boy." She turned and scowled at Ed. "For shame!" of course she was blowing the whole thing out of proportion, trying guilt him into stopping the twenty questions by any means necessary. Mel picked up in the change of her tone, she could tell she was trying to get Alphonse to react.

"Brother! How could you?" that's such a mean thing to do. She didn't do anything to you."

"But."

"Apologize." Ed grumbled

"I'm sorry." D huffed..

"Yea, real sincere." She retorted sarcastically. Mel sniffled and went into fake sobs. "Oh, Mel."

"Brother! Now look what you've done!"

"What did I do?" He seemed panicked and frantic for a way out. D liked to see him like this, it was easier to get her way.

"You didn't mean what you said. She's crying because you were being a jerk about it." Ed crossed his arms.

"I didn't DO anything!"

"You called her a lunatic." Ed was silent, he had no smart remark for that. He knew he had said it. There was no getting out of it, he was trapped.

"Look, Mel. I'm sorry I called you that. It was rude of me." Mel sniffled.

"R-really?" She looked up slowly.

"Yeah." He sighed and gave a small smile. "Really." Mel squealed in delight and leapt out of her seat, clinging to Ed. D yelped and pulled Mel back into her seat.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 

"You weren't wearing your seatbelt!"

"Um. No?" She pouted softly as she ducked her head when D swiped at her. "Hey!" Edward watched the two a little freaked out by the sudden glompage.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" D looked back at him, unconcerned with his tone.

"Nothing's wrong with us, where we come from- this is normal fangirlish behavior, actually, this is much tamer then normal Fangirlism." She shrugged and leaned back in her seat. "Can we get going again Mel?

"Huh? Uh. Yeah sure." She started the car again and continued on the road. Ed muttered to his younger brother.

"She bounces back quickly, huh?" Al nodded back slightly.

"Anything else you want to know Blondie?"

"Huh?" Ed looked up, "Are you referring to me?" D smirked.

"You're the only blond here. Mel may act like one; my hair might be a little blond. But you're the only real blond here." Ed grumbled, D kept changing what she'd call him, but in his mind, it was better then being called short.

"Right, well, how did you get here?" D twitched slightly as she closed her eyes.

"Magic." She didn't like the answer, it wasn't logical, or an explanation. Ed wasn't pleased with the response either.

"You expect me to belie-"

"No, we don't." D snapped. "There's no point in explaining any of this. None of it makes sense. I'm at a loss for an argument to defend myself against the truth, so deal with it. 'Magic' is the only answer I can give you." Mel looked over.

"Wow D, you've got a temper just like Edward." Both Ed and D glared at Mel and replied in unison.

"I do NOT have a temper!" Both, FullMetal and the unmistakable girl from another time glared at one another and looked away.

"Wow, that was freaky." Mel chirped after a few minutes of awkward silents.

"How much longer is it?"

"Like I'd tell you!"

"A half hour." Came the hollow response.

"Al!" Ed yelled. '_Being betrayed by my own brother to a bunch of psycho chicks._' Alphonse whined softly.

"I'm sorry Ed, but they don't seem all that bad. Maybe they can help us?"

"And what would they know about-"

"The Philosopher's Stone? A little bit… like the main ingredient is human flesh." D frowned as she stared out the window, not even bothering to look back for the wide-eyed and jaw dropping reactions. "But you already know that."

"How did you know?" She didn't turn around, seemingly annoyed.

"Don't make me say it again. We're your-"

"Fans. Right, how could I forget?" He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Why are you two here anyway?"

"Well, D got this magical program on her computer and-"

"What, what's a computer?" Mel opened her mouth to explain, but the words were lacking. How would you explain a computer without bringing up more questions that she would never be able to answer. D leaned forward and removed her jacket from her laptop. Picking of the hardware, she held it out for the boys to see.

"This, is a laptop computer." She opened it up, the screen flickering to life. Both boys jumped slightly, but soon after were staring at it.

"Is this some form of Alchemy?"

"Uh, no." D put the mini computer on her lap and opened up a web page.

"Goo-gle? What's that?"

"A search engine."

"Is that like a steam-"

"No." She clicked on the images link and typed in 'Edward Elric'.

"Hey! That's my name! What are you doing?" D smiled and hit enter.

"Looking up pictures of you."

"Pictures?" He loomed over and stared at the screen. "That looks nothing like me!" Alphonse peered over at the screen, then to his brother.

"Actually-"

"Don't you say it!"

"But, I can't see any difference brother." Ed crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I'm much taller then that!" D giggled and exited the window. Alphonse watched her work the machine.

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to talk with a few of my friends."

"You're friends? Did you stuff them in there or something?" Ed paled, "You're not going to stuff us in that machine are you?"

"It's nothing like that!" She smiled. At that, a window popped up, making a booming noise for the small machine. "Erk! Jess!"

**DevilUndone**: Hey you sexy thing. Where are you?

"What did she say?" Mel asked, not wanting to risk glancing over.

"Her usual greeting." Ed peeked over her shoulder.

"THAT'S usual?" D smirked.

"For her, yeah." She typed in a response.

**FoxyDChan**: Uh, in Mel's car?

**DevilUndone**: Cool. Picking up Guys?

**FoxyDChan**: We already have two actually.

**DevilUndone**: What?

**FoxyDChan**: I'm not going to repeat myself. So scroll up and read it again.

**DevilUndone**: And what are you doing with these guys?

D hesitated, trying to respond normally

**FoxyDChan**: The usual, bind them to a bed…

"What the hell?"

"Shut up blond-boy."

**DevilUndone**: Sexy. So, where are you really?

**FoxyDChan**: Around.

**DevilUndone**: Around where?

**FoxyDChan**: Just around.

**DevilUndone**: Can you pick me up?

**FoxyDChan**: I don't think so, it's kind of out of the way.

**DevilUndone**: Where are you?

**FoxyDChan**: I can't say…

**DevilUndone**: You're lost… aren't you

**FoxyDChan**: Well, Mel IS driving, but no. We have guides to show us where we're going.

**DevilUndone**: Who?

**FoxyDChan**: No one you'd know…

THAT was a big lie. Jessica knew about Ed and Al, almost as well as D and Mel did.

**DevilUndone**: Oh, hey! Could you tell Mel I finished that picture she wanted?

**FoxyDChan**: Uh, sure.. you think that's safe?

**DevilUndone**: lol. Good point.

**FoxyDChan**: Nah, I'll tell her.

**DevilUndone**: Just don't get into an accident

**FoxyDChan**: oh, haha!

"Well, It's done." I took her friend a little while, but she realized what D was referring too quickly and squealed happily. The car swerved slightly when she released the wheel. D dove forward and straightened the car out. "MEL!"

"Sorry!" She grabbed the wheel again and continued on the road.

"What's the image of?" Al tilted his head, leaning forward to read the words on the screen again.

"Uh, you don't want to know."

"Aw, you can tell me." D sighed and leaned over, whispering the image's contence to the hollow armor. Alphonse yelped and sat back slowly.

"I told you." Ed looked back and forth between his brother and 'the psycho'.

"What? What's in the picture?" D threw up her hands.

"I'm not saying." Ed immediately turned to Al.

"Al, what's in the picture?" Alphonse shook his head. "Damnit Al, tell me!" leaned in slightly and whispered to his brother. There was a pause before Ed's imminent outburst. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" D smirked.

"Very little actually."

"Where does she get off drawing an image like THAT?" D shrugged.

"It's common practice among fangirls. Some have gone further you know."

"How the hell can you go furth-" He paled. "You mean.." D beamed.

"Uh-huh, full nudity, and with multiple partners, mostly of the same gender."

"D-Chan, you're scaring him."

"He wanted to know."

"I didn't need to know THAT much!"

"Curiosity killed the cat." Alphonse whined.

"Poor kitty."

"Relax, it's an expression."

"Oh, right. I knew that." D giggled slightly and shook her head.

"Uh, why are we moving so slow?" It was Ed who posed this question, little did he know how dangerous it was. Mel glanced nervously at D, who glared and shook her head. "Can't this hunk of metal go-"

"You DON'T want to finish that sentence." Mel whined softly, looking to D pleadingly.

"But, D-Chan."

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Ed spoke up again while looking out the window.

"Wow, was that a snail that just passed us?" Mel's grip tightened on the wheel.

"Don't you dare."

"But D!" D growled.

"Don't" Ed smirked.

"You know we're going really slow. We'll never get to Central at this rate." Mel whimpered.

"D-Chan!"

"No Mel."

"Why won't you let her go faster?"

"Do you WANT to get to Central alive?"

"Y-yes." Ed finally realized why D continued to object, not only where these two crazy in person, but Mel must have been a crazy driver. That didn't change the fact he wanted to get to HQ quickly. "But couldn't we go just a little fa-"

"No. Mel only has two speeds. Slow, and break-neck. I suggest you shut up." Al looked over D's shoulder.

"Uh., your screen, is uh, blinking."

"Eh?" D looked down at the message window where she was talking to Jess.

**DevilUndone**: Hey, you still there?

**FoxyDChan**: Uh, yeah.

**DevilUndone**: Are you ok?

**FoxyDChan**: Yeah. Just a little tiered. I'll talk to you later. Ok?

**DevilUndone**: Kay!

D quickly put up an away message: _Catnap leave a message._ After that she closed the computer and set it on the ground. "Who knew inter-dimentional travel could take so much out of you." Ed laughed nervously, D looked back. "What?"

"Nothing." D shrugged and curled up in her seat.

"Make sure Mel doesn't go off the road."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm going to sleep."

"Y-you can't!" D sat up again.

"Look. I'm tiered, probably because of the soul transfer I did." Mel looked confused.

"But, it was a little bug. That tiered you out?"

"I know, but I think it's because I'm not use to it."

"What do you mean 'not use to it'? you have to be use to it!" Came Ed's startled response.

"No I don't, not if I've only done it once."

"You've only done it ONCE?"

"Well, yeah." She crossed her arms. "My success rate is 100."

"You've only done it once!"

"But I was successful!"

"Out of one try!"

"That doesn't matter." She pouted.

"Yes it does." D growled, glaring at Ed.

"I'll make you my second if you don't shut your mouth blond boy." She huffed and curled in her seat again, despite Mel's grumbles of 'Don't harass Edward!' She cuddled her cell, awaiting another message.

"What's with _her_?" Mel shrugged slightly.

"I think she's a little grumpy, tiered, annoyed. She'll be alright when she gets some sleep."

"I can still hear you Mel."

"Oh, sorry." Mel laughed softly and sped up a little, but D didn't notice as she fell asleep. Ed grinned and shot his fist into the air.

"Yes! We can go faster now!" D mumbled in her sleep.

"No."

"But D."

"No speed up. Bad." Mel giggled and drove faster while D continued to object in her sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

While D slept, Mel was going at a mere eighty mile per hour. Slowing up a bit whenever D stirred from her sleep. Ed was gripping onto the seat in front of him, white knuckled. D had mumbled something about the speed limit once or twice. Mel ignored her and beamed happily.

"M-maybe we should slow down?" Alphonse glanced nervously at the car's occupants. His brother was very pale, Mel was slipping into speed demon mode, and D, the only one who could control the situation, was sleeping.

"Yeah, yeah." Mel grinned, Ed had to think fast as the city got closer and Gretchen managing to hit every bump and ditch possible.

"Wow, is D waking up?" Mel slammed on the breaks and slowed back down to fifteen miles. Ed panted slightly and peeled himself off the front seat. D's eyelids fluttered open as she let out a small yawn. Seconds later the phone 'buzzed. The half-awake girl flipped the phone open and pressed a button.

"Hello?" She paused, a muffled voice sounded from the phone. "Hi mom." Another pause, "Ph, yeah. Sorry about that, I must have lost the signal." Another pause, the voice from the other end sounded a little more understanding. "Uh-huh, love you too!" She hung up the phone and looked at the clock, then to Mel. "You were speeding again, weren't you?" Mel pouted, looking guilty. D looked back at Ed, who seemed to be breathing a sigh of relief. "NOW do you understand?" The blond nodded eagerly, D smirked slightly. "Good boy." She relaxed in her seat, staring out the window. She appeared a bit more sad, and unsure. Mel glanced over nervously.

"Are you alright D?" Her friend shrugged meekly, seeming to be holding something back. "D?" She shuddered and choked back all emotion before showing her usual smile.

"I'm fine." Mel frowned, not wanting to make a fuss in front of the boys. "Making a note to herself to drill the information out of her later. Both boys took her for face value, but Mel knew better.

"Alright." '_I'll let that slide for now._' She returned the courtesy of the smile and sped a little faster while D bent over to retrieve her laptop.

"Aw." D glided her fingers across a small touch pad, reading through the little messages left while she was resting.

"What is it?" Mel wasn't sure if the 'Aw' was good or bad. D's smile seemed a little more sincere now. "Brother?" D nodded happily, scanning through the messages for a second time, her happy mood returning instantly from the pixels on the screen.

"Whose brother?" Asked Alphonse, a little confused, but intrigued as well.

"Mel's"

"She has a brother?"

"Well, no, but he's like a brother to her." Alphonse looked to her confused.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He's not related to her, but he's like a brother to her." She repeated and thought for a moment before adding to her statement, despite how Mel would react. "Uh, kind of like how _Winry_ is a sister to you guys." Mel twitched slightly.

"Oh! So you lived with him?"

"Uh, no, she hasn't even seen him honestly."

"Then how is he like Winry?" Mel twitched again, not pleased with something they were talking about.

"He just is. If you ask anymore, you'll just get more confused." D spoke calmly and with a smile, not meaning any offence by it. "It's just a complicated subject." Alphonse nodded slightly.

"Erm, alright." He then looked to Ed and whispered. "Brother, girls are confusing." Ed shook his head slightly and chuckled.

"Don't I know it!" the girls shook their heads, trying not to laugh. D looked back at Ed.

"Don't even try to pull the wool over our eyes. You haven't _been_ with anyone to know anything. " Ed looked up, wide-eyed.

"Wh-what? That's not true!" D smirked softly, turning in her seat.

"We know what you've done and what you haven't. You can't fool us." Ed crossed his arms.

"You're lying. I- I've been with plenty of girls! R-right Al?"

"Huh?" Ed elbowed his brother. This maneuver would have been more effective were his brother human. Instead, there was a dull and hollow thud.

"I've been with plenty of girls, right?" He looked at his brother pleadingly.

"But brother, I don't know what you've talking about."

"Come on Al!" Ed yelled exasperated, afraid of loosing face to the girls.

"Forget it Blondie, it's not going to work." Ed frowned and looked out the window, gloating. D yawned softly and got online once again. Surfing a few of her favorite sites before looking to Mel. "How are we going to blend in with everyone at head Quarters?" Ed snapped to his normal self.

"What? You're not seriously going, are you?"

"Well, yeah." D smiled, "Why else would we go to Central?" She looked back to Mel. "Did you bring your outfit?" Mel thought for a moment, trying to figure out which one she meant. Her speechlessness told D that she wasn't sure. "You're Military costume?" D supplied.

"Oh!" Mel spoke brightly. "Of course I did!" She glanced at D. "What are you thinking?"

"Cosplay." D smirked and cracked her knuckles while Mel giggled.

"That actually might work."

"So long as we get to Mustang first." Both girls looked at one another, beaming. Ed stared, not understanding the secret language they seemed to be speaking.

"What do you want with the Colonel?" D smiled and winked slightly.

"To ensure our status in the Military."

"What? You aren't even IN the Military!"

"No one else knows that. Besides, I am an excellent actress." She smiled, "And when I'm in uniform, he can't say no, especially if I play on his weakness." Mel glanced over nervously.

"Wait, D, you don't mean-"

"Yes Mel" She beamed and imitated Roy, throwing her fist into the air to emphasize her point. "TINY MINISKIRTS!" Al looked over to Ed.

"Wow, they sure do know a lot about the Colonel."

"Yeah, maybe a little too much. This may be a problem if they can pull this off." D scowled over her shoulder.

"What problem? I don't see a problem!" Al yelped slightly and waved his hand.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

"Of course he did, he hasn't had one supportive thing to say the whole time." Mel glanced around a little bit before batting at D. "Hm?"

"Is that it?"

"I think so." She looked over to the suite or armor. "That's Central, right?" He nodded slightly, D smirked and buckled herself in. "Alright Mel" She smiled sweetly, and apologetically at the boys behind her, who were scrambling around, looking to strap themselves in as well. "Gun it!"

The vehicle bucked forward as it sped up quickly. Both Ed and Al lurched forward before being forced back into their seats. Mel was grinning from ear to ear as she drove faster and faster, swerving along the streets as she made her way into town while D mused in a soft tone 'pedestrians are worth five points Mel.' The Jeep started to loose momentum as it neared the Military base, but Mel only pressed harder on the accelerator to make up for it.

As Gretchen neared Central Head Quarters, the use to be Jeep sputtered and came to a stop. Planting itself almost perfectly in front of the gates. D cheered.

"Wow, I couldn't have written it better myself. Gretchen has a thing for drama doesn't she Mel?" No answer. "Mel?"

"My baby!" Mel screeched as she hugged the hood. "My poor baby!" Ed hopped out of the car and glanced at D.

"Is she always like this?"

"Only when it comes to Gretchen."

"Gretchen?"

"The car."

"She NAMED her CAR?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"It's weird." He mumbled.

"Just don't tell Mel, it'll break her heart."

"Right…" Ed backed away slowly.

"Where are you going?"

"Me? I'm getting away from the crazy people."

"Then aren't you heading in the wrong direction?" She pointed to the gates of the military base that Ed was backing up to. She looked over to Mel. "You want to change first?"

"My baby!"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." She looked back at Al. "Could you keep an eye on her for me?" She took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. She hadn't bother to wait for Al's response as she opened the trunk and withdrew a bag containing her cosplay outfit. Alphonse peered out of the car as he was getting out and looked down shyly.

"You're not going to change out here are you?" he managed to mumble as D had taken off her sweatshirt, She laughed at the cuteness of the action.

"I'm not THAT bold. I'm going to ask to use someone's bathroom." She looked over to Mel. "Pull yourself together, we can fill her up once we get some cash. I'm going to go change now." She looked at Alphonse once again and smiled. "Please keep her out of trouble while I'm gone. I'll only be a few minutes." Al nodded slightly.

"Uh, okay." With that, D walked off to find an area to change into her costume. Mel had calmed down a bit at her friend's words and got off the car.

"Edward?" She looked around quickly for her favorite blond, no answer. "Al-kun, where's Edward?" She pleaded with the shining armored boy, her eyes starting to tear.

"Uh, I don't know Mel. But I know he wouldn't just leave me here. He'll be back." Mel sniffled, looking around once again.

"Where's D?"

"She went to go get changed. Weren't you listening to her Mel?" He watched her curiously as she laughed sheepishly.

"No, I was a little busy." She trailed off as her mind snapped to a conclusion. "She stole my Edward!" Alphonse sweat-dropped.

"_Your_ Edward?" Mel blushed and poked her fingers together.

"Well, you see-"

"Mel! What have I told you?" D shouted, dressed in full military uniform, her own dog tags hanging from her neck. She was always wearing them, but they were hiding under her T-Shirt. There was a different tag hanging from her neck, this one a bit heavier and a sparkling blue with the chimera symbol of the military.

"Wow, you sure look the part." Alphonse croaked as Mel lunged forward, slapping her hands onto the ground. A large hand sprouted from the ground and grabbed D, lifting her fifteen feet into the air. D's hands immediately pulled her skirt down to cover herself from showing anything she shouldn't.

"WHERE'S EDWARD?" She demanded, D was in complete shock, the hand starting to squeeze the breath from her.

"W-what?" She gasped. "E-ed?" she started coughing as she tried to breath normally with the continuous pressure on her chest, a few snaps seemed to be only audible to her. "M-mel… can't… breath!"

"You stole Edward!"

"N-no…"

"You **STOLE** Edward!"

"Who stole me?" Came the casual response from blond who cam strolling up from a small shop.

"She di- Edward!" Mel squealed and charged forward, but was stopped by a shuttering gasp from her friend. "D-Chan!" She slapped her hands together and then to the ground, lowering D, who fell forward, coughing slightly.

"Ahngh." She winced as she landed on her knees, "Ow…" She opened here eyes slightly, glared at mel before collapsing forward completely in her broken ribs.

"Uh-oh!" Mel chirped, Ed gasped.

"You killed her!"

"Not intentionally!"

"But, you KILLED her."

"Only a little!" Mel cried in her defense.

"That's still killing her!" Alphonse leaned over D.

"I, I don't think she's dead. Just passed out." Mel beamed and pounced at D's side and poked her friend's arm.

"Wake up." Nothing. "D-Chan!" Mel whined and clapped her hands together.

"What are you doing!" Al demanded.

"I'm going to fix her."

"Didn't you _just_ get your powers? You could kill her." Mel pouted.

"But I have to **help **her!"

"Calm down Mel…" Alphonse spoke softly, pulling her away slightly from D.

"…Idiot…" Came the grumbled response from a semi-conscious D. "I should hurt you…" She sipped in a breath and drew up her hand, grasping Mel's and concentrating. She extracted the energy mel had built up and matched it with her own. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Too weak to move anymore, she let her hand fall to the ground allowing herself to absorb the energy to mend the ribs that were pressing against her lung threatening to puncture it. There were a few unsettling cracks as the bones snapped back together and mended. She gagged and turned to her side, suppressing a scream of pain. Panting for a few moments she managed one other word. "…bitch…"

"D! You're okay!" Mel lunged forward and hugged her friend.

"Ow! Bruises!" She winced and twitched slightly. "No thanks to you." Mel whined.

"I'm sorry, I thought you stole Edward."

"WHY would I do that?" Mel poked her fingers together.

"I don't know." D turned her head and spit out a bit of blood.

"Go get changed." She retorted flatly, then looked to Ed. "What?"

"You. You." He stuttered, D rolled her eyes.

"Out with it!"

"You stole all that energy mel had to use Alchemy… How?"

"You can do anything when you concentrate hard enough and are desperate enough." She smiled softly. "You'll learn." Mel had scurried off to change into her outfit, Ed stared at D as she rose shakily to her feet. "You'll catch flies." She mused softly.

"But. You. She." He shook his head to gather his thoughts. "You just got your powers today!"

"Less then five hours ago."

"And you can do things like THAT?"

"Like I said, when you put your mind to it, you can do anything." She leaned against Gretchen, wincing in pain. "She got me good that time." Her phone buzzed from the inside of her jacket pocket. "I'm probably going to have to turn this off once we get inside, no one can know where we came from." She looked accusingly at the two boys. "Got it?"

"Like anyone would believe me!" Ed huffed noisily. Mel ran back to the trio and smiled.

"I'm back!" D tossed her a red dog tag with the flamel symbol. "huh?" She reached for her neck in search of a chain that wasn't there. "How did you-"

"It was on the floor of the car. Figured to give it back to you when the timing was right."

"You ok?" D shrugged, her phone still out and open.

"Payback for all the food I nicked off of you, call it even." She tapped a few keys on her phone and looked to a pay phone a few yards away. "I wonder if it would count as long distance…"

"Huh?" Mel looked over to the phone and laughed softly. "More then that. It's not even Trans-Continental, it's Trans-Dimentional. All the money in the world couldn't get that thing to 'phone home'." D smirked.

"Bet is I tweaked a few things it would." She scrambled into the car.

"D!" Mel made to go after her friend. "You're not going to mess with that… phone?" She watched as D retrieved her laptop. "Oh! THAT kind of tweaking." D quickly tapped away at the keyboard, amending the wish once again to include technology from the anime to co-exist with their own technology.

D smiled and closed her laptop. She withdrew her cell phone once again and read through the message. She type din a response and then shut off her phone. "Okay, Let's go."

"What?" Ed spoke flatly.

"We're going to see Roy now aren't we?"

"When was there a 'we'?"

"Since now." D spat, her eyebrow twitching. "Need I remind you I can turn you into a fly…?"


	7. Chapter 7

My update, a day early. Happy Valentines day everyone!

Oh! And sorry to all the Roy fans... I love him too, but he gets what he deserves.. >>; and I get what I deserve later on.. Baaaad D-Chan!

**

* * *

Part 7**

Ed scowled as she stomped into the building. Alphonse behind him, and the girls behind the armor. "Crazy little. Why I outta."

"Did you say something?" D spoke sweetly, only to get swatted by Mel.

"Stop picking on him!"

"But it's fun." D whined playfully, her tags clinking together with each step. She looked older in uniform. She paused slightly as she suddenly remembered the her outfit was modeled after her character, Sonya, a Colonel in the military. Along with a miniskirt that Roy spoke of so fondly. Though her rank was false, no one questioned her, only thinking she just transferred here. '_If we get caught, we're dead._' She didn't show her concern openly. She had learned from experience if she acted like she belonged, she wasn't questioned.

Mel fidgeted nervously as she followed quickly. "D, you were suppose to salute back." She was referring to the officers of lesser rank behind them, looking confused by the brush off.

"Not if I'm in a hurry, and I am." Mel laughed nervously and continued to follow along. They paused as Ed stopped in front of a door. "Roy's office?"

"Uh, yeah." He looked over as the two girls squealed.

"We get to meet Roy Mustang!" Ed stared, mouth agape.

"Hey! I thought you were my fans!"

"We are" D smiled, "it's just, all fangirls in our area like Roy." She cracked her knuckles and smiled mischievously. "If they don't, they're shot on sight." Ed winced slightly at the suddenly malicious tone in her voice. Ed knocked on the door, while Mel poked her fingers together. "Mel! Knock that off."

"Go away, I'm working." Ed sighed and looked to the girls, almost relieved.

"Well, too bad huh? I guess you'll just have to go back to where you came from." D laughed and shook her head.

"Roy? Working? You know the probability of that statement is maybe, five percent true at the highest." She smiled and looked to Mel, who despite D's demands was still poking her fingers together. "Now, Mel. You know you're going to have to get rid of that extra energy." She eyed the door. "Though, please try to be quiet about it hm?" She glanced at the hinges with a smiled.

"Quiet, right." Mel beamed and set to work. Running her dingers along the hinges and melted them with the heat of her power, while D held the doorknob to keep it steady. Once she was done, Mel looked up and gave a little peace sign. D moved the door away slowly and peeked in. Sure enough, there was the Flame Alchemist lounging at his desk with his eyes closed.

"Working my ass." D whispered as she stalked forward, Mel at her heels.

"Wow, he's much taller in person."

"Yeah, he looks older too." At that, Roy opened his eyes only to find D looming over him with a smile.

"Argh!" The Flame fell backwards out of his chair. "How did you get in here?" he paused, looking them up and down. "Not that's I'm complaining." D's eyebrow twitched slightly as she clapped her hands together. "Uh-oh."

"Then you know what's coming next. Good." She slapped her hands onto the desk, transmuting it into a large fist that punched him in the face, sending him backwards into the wall. "Hmph!" She walked away and lounged in one of the chairs. Mel glanced down at the awkward position Roy was in and cursed herself for not bringing her camera with her and scuttled over to D's side.

"Ow! The face? You HAD to go for the face!" Roy huffed, stumbling to his feet, his hand poised to snap.

"Don't even think about it flame boy." She had her own hands ready to clap. "I know you better then you may think." She smiled sweetly as Roy lowered his hand

"How did you get in here?" He asked once again, trying very discreetly to look up her skirt. D smiled and shifted to cover herself.

"Melted the hinges off your door." Roy frowned, not really listening to her words, but she wouldn't allow him to look up her mini. "Ahem." She eyed him cautiously. Yes, he was pretty, but his way with women wasn't nearly as charming. Mel glanced out the doorway to where Ed and Al stood, Ed still in a bit of shock about the current events that had just happened with the girls. Roy looked up and yawned widely.

"Oh, FullMetal. What are you doing here?"

"I didn't have a choice." He mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Uh, I was escorting these two to your office."

"I see." He looked the girls over once again. "Well, you've done your job, you can leave now." Ed made to move, but D broke in.

"You're staying put Edward." Mel smiled at D, who ignored the growing hyper-joy from her friend.

"FullMetal is under my orders Miss…" D smiled softly.

"Sonya Rowe." Mel looked at D, biting her lower lip to stop herself from laughing at the use of her friend's character's name.

"Right, Miss. Rowe. Edward is under my command." D shrugged slightly, but looked at Ed, a malicious smile on her lips.

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay put." Ed gulped and lowered his head, while Mel continued to go from happy to sad as the conversation continued.

"FullMetal!"

"Sorry Colonel, but I value my life more then you do." Alphonse watched everyone silently.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, and glared at D, he didn't like the sudden taste of betrayal.

"Oh, just shut up and sit down. I'm only borrowing Edward and his brother." Mel sweat-dropped at the term, obviously looking for the words 'stealing' or 'keeping' if at all possible. Roy glared at D once again, not taking the subject lightly.

"Under whose authority?"

"My own." '_Ha! I match your rank!_' She thought smugly to herself, but kept her featured calm. "Is there a problem with that _Pony boy_?" Mel couldn't help but giggle at the nickname D had fondly used in many an RP. Ed smiled faintly, but tried not to show it. D was having some authority issues.

"**WHAT** did you call me?" His eyebrows twitched slightly. D mock-pouted.

"Aw, did you take offence to that?" She cooed softly as she stood up. Roy took a step back slightly, a little surprised. '_Good, I've got him guessing._' She stepped forward, a soft smile on her face. "You don't mind, right?" She was standing right up to him, he tried to move back again but the transmuted desk was in his way. He was at a loss for words, and completely unsure of D's intentions. "Well?" She pouted once again.

"Well, uh. No?" He spoke unsure of his answer, not wanting to screw up whatever was going on, D coming closer seemed like a good thing to him.

"Good boy." She smiled happily, about to back away when Havoc walked in.

"Roy? What happened to your door-?" He looked at Mel, then to D, who from the angle he was at, looked as if she was pressed against him. "Getting at them kind of young aren't you?" D glared at Havoc, backing away from Roy with her hands on her hips.

"We're both eighteen!" She paused for a moment, taking into account both character's personalities and what she had just said. '_Shit._'

"Oh really?" Both men smiled, as they looked the girls over once again, not even considering D was the rank of Colonel at the age of eighteen was near impossible. Havoc watched Mel, "You look younger." Mel whined softly, D glared.

"Now look at what you did!"

"What did I do?"

"Mel's very sensitive about her age."

"But isn't looking younger a good thing?"

"When you're forty!"

"Uh, I'm sorry?" Mel's stomach growled, she stopped crying and frowned.

"I'm hungry…"

"There isn't a kitchen big enough I swear." D laughed softly, Roy glanced around slightly.

"FullMetal, why don't you escort her down to the cafeteria?"

"But." He looked to D.

"It's alright. She'd get lost otherwise." She smiled calmly, like her threat earlier didn't matter. Mel looked from D to Ed, then back to D.

"Will you be alright?"

"I can more then handle these two if they try something funny." She glanced at the two men whispering and cleared her throat before looking back to Mel. "Besides, Alphonse will stay with me right?" Al nodded.

"Of course." Roy glared slightly at the suite of armor for foiling whatever plan he had just concocted. D smiled sweetly and waved Mel away.

"Go have fun. "Mel smiled and walked over to Ed. Ed glared at Roy for his suggestion but followed orders also fearing D's wrath.

"That's some power you have over him." Roy stepped closer with a smirk, Alphonse watched nervously from the doorway.

"Not really. He's a smart boy to fear me."

"Now why's that?" He crept closer; D stood still, a smile played across her lips.

"Because I have power." Now, she was just being plain cocky, but she believed she had power, and acted as she did. So from an outsider's stand point, it appeared that she did. But that wouldn't change the fact she didn't have full control of the power she wished for. Transferring souls is never an easy task.

"So do I." He leaned forward. Havoc watched the two curiously. D didn't resist, and Roy was being a bit more forceful then usual. Alphonse continued to watch nervously, shifting from foot to foot. D only smiled sweetly.

"I could kick your ass." He grabbed her arm.

"You could try." He leaned forward and was greeted with a knee to the crotch before he could get his lips any closer. "Erk!" He released her and bent over a bit. Havoc chuckled.

"Well Sir. She may not have 'kicked your ass' but I think she's close enough." Roy glared at him. D walked over to Alphonse.

"Havoc."

"Yes'm?" He looked up to her curiously as she looked over her shoulder from the entryway.

"I think he may be in a bit more pain then he's letting on. Please take care of him."

"Ma'am?" But she was already out the door. Havoc stepped over to Roy. "Sir?"

"She. Is. A. Demon-woman." Havoc looked back to the door.

"I don't know sir. I have respect for anyone who can bring YOU to your knees." Roy glared once again and looked to the door.

"Sad part is. I do too." As the two men talked, Edward and Mel sat in the cafeteria.

"Aren't you hungry?" Ed watched Mel as she sat there, trying not to stare at him.

"Um." She grabbed a cookie that was on a plate and nibbled at it. Realizing it was a sugar cookie and looked around nervously before nibbling on it again. Ed watched her curiously then shook his head slightly.

"I hope 'Sonya' is making out ok with the Colonel."

"Huh?" Her gaze shifted from side to side. "Why would she be making out with him?" She thought for a moment, about everything. Her eyes went wide. "We have to save her!"

"Save who from what?" D smiled as she peered over her friend's shoulder. Mel yelped and shoved the rest of the cookie in her mouth.

"Mmphm!" She swallowed and looked back, rubbing the back of her head. "Uh, you from your fangirlish ambitions?" D smiled and sniffed a bit.

"What have you been eating?" Mel covered her mouth.

"Nothing!"

"Mel!" She took her friend's hand away. "Tell me." Mel shook her head. "Melissa!" She continued to refuse. "Fine. You can't have anything else to eat today." She started to clear the table.

"But D!" She whined, breathing on D.

"Ah-hah! You had a sugar cookie!" Mel clamped her hands over her mouth and shook her head wildly. "Mel!" She continued to shake her head. "Are you lying to me?" She motioned to clap her hands. Mel quickly nodded and uncovered her mouth to look down at her lap, ashamed. "You know what sugar does to you."

"But, it was good!" She whimpered.

"I don't care, good or not-" She glanced over to Mel who was staring at Ed once again. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because you care?" Alphonse supplied.

"Oh, right. That's the reason." She watched her friend and shook her head. Sometimes I wonder." She looked over and spotted Havoc. '_Must be getting ice…_' Mel looked over in the direction of D's gaze, as did Ed.

"What's he doing here?" He stood up and waved his hands in the air to flag him down. "Hey Havoc!" Havoc looked over and waved a bit, a large bag in one hand. He made his way over. Ed eyed the bag. "What's that for?"

"Roy." He glanced at D nervously. She only smiled. '_This could be a good thing, or a bad thing._'

"Why does he need so much?" Mel tilted her head curiously, and then something clicked. Her eyes went wide as she looked to D. "You didn't!" D scratched her cheek slightly.

"Depends on what you think I did."

"You don't punch him in his face did you?" '_His pretty face!_'

"No, I didn't _punch_ anything." Mel blinked and shrugged slightly.

"Ok." She smiled and bit down into a sandwich, pausing as she chewed. "Wait!" She spoke with her mouth full, and swallowed quickly. "Then what did you do?" D yawned and shrugged casually.

"I kneed him in the crotch" Ed, Al and Havoc winced, Mel blinked.

"Is that all?" She shifted closer and whispered. "You didn't damage anything did you?" D gasped.

"I wanted to hurt him, not maim him!" Mel smiled and continued to eat.

"Good." The males at the table stared at the lack of both girls' compassion for the pain of all males who've gotten hit in that area. Ed stood up and pointed accusingly at them.

"Do you feel nothing!" D took Mel's drink and sipped at it.

"How would YOU react if he tried to kiss you?" She smiled '_Not that I'd have any objections._' Ed paled and sat back down.

"Point taken." D smiled and giggled slightly. She looked to Havoc.

"Take that to him before it melts. Tell him I'm sorry, and to remember next time he tries that, to wear a cup." Havoc laughed nervously and saluted her before walking off. Mel glanced at D.

"They still haven't figured out that you're too young to be a Colonel." D nodded and sipped at the drink again.

"Let's hope it stays that way for a while." Ed crossed his arms.

"You will get caught eventually." D glared.

"They better not find out from you Blondie." Ed stiffened slightly and gulped, remembering her earlier threats. She smiled kindly, as always and set the container down. "What should we do now?" Mel smiled brightly.

"Go see Roy?" D sweat-dropped slightly.

"I guess we could check up on him." Ed gasped and pointed accusingly for the second time in the conversation.

"Have you know mercy?" D put a finger to her mouth in thought.

"Um, no, not really." She got up and stretched a little. "Ready?" She looked at Mel who stood up and smiled.

"Kay!" She looked over at Edward. "Coming?"

"N-" He was cut off by a death glare by D. "I mean, yeah. Sure." He glared at D, his will being bent to her own, wasn't pleasant.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8 

D peered in with a wide smile as Roy sat at his desk, somewhat uncomfortably. "Hello, feeling any better?" He glared. "Oh, right." She walked over and sat down in front of him. He tried once again to look up her skirt. "Do I need to put on some pants?"

"Oh, come on!"

"I have my dignity."

"So do I!" Havoc murmured to Mel.

"Well, he did. I'm not sure it's there anymore after what your friend pulled." Mel gasped and restrained herself from walking over to D and hitting her. Havoc took it for something else and waved his hands slightly. "I was kidding!" Mel looked at him. Calmed down a bit, she made her way over to Edward, fawning over him from behind his brother. D shook her head and returned her attention to Roy who had just gotten comfortable in his chair.

"So." He stated casually, "Where are you from?"

"No where special." She yawned a bit. "It's far away, you wouldn't know it."

"So, you don't have a place to stay?" His expression got a little more cheerful.

"No." She watched him carefully. '_A little desperate, huh Roy?_' He leaned over his desk, a charming smile on his face.

"You could stay with me." D smiled kindly in return and stood up. She leaned over his desk.

"Mustang…. I distinctly remember saying something about having my dignity." Roy watched her unconcerned. "And something about you still having yours." Roy cleared his throat at the quip and looked away. "I think we'll be staying with Edward." She mumbled in a low tone, "Because Mel wouldn't have it any other way." Obviously Edward had an objection at the same time Mel squealed happily.

"You're going to WHAT?" D smiled.

"We're going to be staying with you, is there a problem with that?"

"Yes!" He glared, not taking into account her earlier threats. "Why do you have to stay with us?" Ed charged forward. "The Colonel asked you to stay with him! Why don't you?"

"Ed." D smiled softly, a scary sight under the current circumstances. "You know full well what the only thing on the Colonel's mind is. Now. Taking that into account, would you, in your right mind take the invite?"

"….No…"

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" Roy growled at the two. D ignored him and went on.

"Further more. You know more then your fair share of information on us. If you had a lead on your… little project…. Would you let them go?" Ed crossed his arms stubbornly and mumbled.

"No."

"So, you see how my logic falls?"

"Yes." D smiled, he had quickly worked out a backup plan of pleading with Alphonse if his answer was 'no'.

"So we are to be staying with you." She looked over Ed's head to Mel, who was doing her best to contain herself from jumping for joy. Ed said nothing, having been beaten verbally into submission once again by D. Cursing to himself that he wouldn't give up so easily next time.

"So, that was a no to my offer?" Roy said looking to Havoc.

"It would appear that way sir." Roy watched D for a moment.

"Why are you so cruel?" He demanded, D smiled.

"I believe the term you used was 'demon-woman'?" Roy stared at her, wide-eyed for a moment.

"You heard?"

"Well, yes, it was a point of interest, but that's nothing to do with me not taking up your offer Mustang."

"Then why?"

"Because you treat women like tissues."

"I do not!"

"You do sir." Havoc broke in, and then tried to cover himself pitifully. "Kindda, sorta, maybe?" D laughed softly and smiled.

"We should probably be going now."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Roy folded his arms on his desk.

"W-what?" D hesitated, surprised.

"There's a meeting tomorrow. FullMetal needs to attend, so, I expect you'll be coming as well?" D's cool was broken, she did her best not to show it, but something in her expression changed. "Are you alright? Sonya?"

'_Shit, if they find out, we'll be killed for sure. That can't happen. I can't let it. No… no. It won't. I just need to figure out something..._'

"Colonel Rowe!" D jumped.

"Huh?" '_Oh, right... That'd be me._'

"Will you be attending the meeting?"

"We'll have to see." She had picked her words carefully and nodded to Roy and Havoc. "Good bye boys." She nodded to the others and walked out. Mel clung to her arm, whispering worriedly. Roy mused to himself as he watched them leave.

"I think those two ladies are together romantically. That's the only way she could have refused me." With that, a loud crack could be heard as a hand rose from the floor of Roy's office and smacked him. "Ow! Again with the face?"

Mel frowned, tugging at D's sleeve. "Was that totally necessary?"

"Did you hear what he said?"

"No…"

"Then yes…. It was necessary…"

A few hours later, D was sitting on a couch, leafing through a book. When a shouting match between the two smallest members of their group started.

"I do NOT take an hour and a half to shower!" Mel huffed as she crossed her arms. Ed leaned against the bathroom door defiantly.

"You're a girl! All girls take forever to shower!" D sighed and got up from the couch after listening to the two bicker for twenty minutes and opened her mouth.

"Actually...I don't take that long...and Mel takes 45 minutes..." Mel whined.

"D you're not helping!" D shrugged.

"I'm only telling the truth." Ed relaxed a bit against the door. "You can shower after everyone else is done."

"Why can't I go first?"

"You'll use up all the hot water!"

"No I won't!" D coughed slightly and mumbled to Mel.

"You could always conserve water and shower together..."

"D-Chan!" Mel yelped as her face turned beet red. D smirked playfully.

"What...you wouldn't mind..." D smirked playfully.

"Am I missing something?" Ed asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Nothing!" Mel chirped while D laughed.

"Why is it I never understand what you two are talking about?"

"Because we're girls. You're not supposed to understand us." She smiled and stretched idly. "Now, go take your shower. Mel, you can wait."

"But D!"

"We can practice while we wait." Mel sighed.

"Fine." Ed disappeared behind a door while Mel pouted.

"Mel…" She coughed. "Minor." And coughed again.

"What?" D sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing." She grabbed Mel's arm and dragged her away. "Come on."

"Okay. Okay." She huffed as she was pulled into an empty room. "Erk!" She clung to D's arm, as the door shut, no light was in the enclosed are.

"Oi, hang on a second." D withdrew herself from Mel and drew up the shade from the window. "See? Light." Mel glared.

"That's **not** why I was scared!"

"Then why?" Mel shuddered.

"Something brushed against my leg."

"Was it green?" D teased, referring to the green cat, Epic, that Mel's character was so freaked out and yet intrigued by in a parody-esc version of Teen Titans. But Mel, of course, took it the wrong way.

"You don't think.. En… En.." She couldn't bring herself to say the name.

"What? Envy?" Mel screeched and huddled in the corner. D rolled her eyes. "Mel! He's not here." Mel sniveled and watched her friend.

"How do YOU know?" D sighed and crossed her arms.

"Because I just do, OK?" Now get over here and practice." Mel whined, but obeyed slowly. She crouched over an over turned chair. She looked to D hopelessly. "Come on, concentrate on something and transmute the chair." Mel's eyes glazed over slightly as she smiled. D cleared her throat. "Something NOT Edward related." Mel pouted and closed her eyes once again. She clapped her hands together and placed them on the chair. There was a bright light. The chair was no longer there, in its place was a small statue of an animal. "Aw! Cute kitty Mel!"

"It's Paco!" Mel huffed stubbornly D smiled.

"There's a difference?" Mel gasped and picked up the statue of the feline looking poodle.

"Don't say that about my puppy!" D laughed softly and bowed her head.

"Sorry Mel." But her friend had started petting the wooden sculpture of her dog. "Mel…"

"Huh?" D nodded to the statue, one eyebrow raised. Mel yelped and let the statue go. "I wasn't just petting a wooden puppy." Her gaze shifted back and forth.

"Sure you weren't…." D sighed and looked around the room. "I need something to transmute." Mel jumped up.

"Not me!" D rolled her eyes. "And I'm not planning to help you get any more bugs!"

"You don't have to, I want to try something a little more complex…"

"Like..?" Mel paused as something caught D's eye. "D?" her friend pounced forward like a deranged cat and appeared to have caught something in her hands. "What the hell are you doing?" Mel walked over slowly as D picked up a small mouse by its tail. "Aw! It's so cute! Let's call her-"

"No!" D held the mouse away from Mel. "You can't name it!"

"Oh, you want to name her then?" D shook her head. "Wait, you're not going to…" D nodded. "But!"

"Mel, naming her will only make it harder." She looked at the tiny mouse, squeaking helplessly and squirming. "Tell ya what. If it survives, then you can name it."

"But D!"

"Relax.. I have a hundred percent success rate." She turned a cup on top of the small rodent and flossed her eyes to concentrate. Mel bit her lip and moved forward. "Don't even think about it Mel."

"But…" D clapped her hands and knocked the cup over with her arm before enclosing her hands around the escaping mouse. There was a pathetic squeak from the creature before it fell limp in her hands. When she opened them, the mouse lay stiff in one hand. Its soul floating in the other. "Poor Mousie!"

"I told you not to name it!" D whined. "Now if I fail I'll feel really bad." She closed her eyes and concentrated once again. Alchemic energy still flowing through her as she sewed the soul back into its body. She sipped in a quick breath and opened her eyes. The mouse twitched to life in her hands then crumpled again. "No!" D yelped as she held the mouse out, nudging it with her finger. "No. Come back!" The small rodent flipped over in her hand, unmoving. "Please come back?"

"D…" Mel went to touch her friend's shoulder. "D, it's okay." D recoiled.

"I _killed _it."

"D…"

"It DIED because of me."

"D-Chan…" Mel went forward again.

"I killed it!" D cried as Mel gave her a hug. "I thought I could do it.. I did…"

"D, It's ok."

"No it's not! It's dead. Dead because of me! I'm no better then a killer!"

"Diana.. listen to me. You scared it to death. You did the alchemy right… Its little heart just couldn't take it…"

"If I hadn't meddled. If I hadn't meddled. It would still be alive! Id I didn't meddle.. I'm meddlesome." Mel laughed softly.

"River."

"Huh?" D looked up, tears in her eyes.

"River Tam.. you sound like River tam from Firefly and Serenity…" D rubbed her eyes.

"Bullet in the brainpan, Squish." She mused. "I'd love to be her, but I'm not." She stood up. "Maybe I am like her. In a way. A weapon." She sighed and stared out the window, stroking the dead mouse's fur. "Nothing but a killer.."

"D-Chan, you didn't mean it. I know you didn't. Its heart was weak. It couldn't take the strain." Mel sighed. "You did okay D. It wasn't you're fault."

"But it was…"

"Fine." Mel huffed. "It was, but crying over it isn't going to change anything." D sniffed slightly, rubbing her eyes.

"You're harsh, you know that?"

"Am I?"

"Yeah." She sighed and gathered herself, leaving the mouse on the sill. "But, right now. I need it. Thanks Mel." She gave a genuine smile and walked to the door. "How about we check to see if Ed's done. Hm?" Mel beamed.

"Kay!" d opened the door and let Mel out. She glanced back at the mouse and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry."

The two girls chatted quietly as they waited outside the bathroom. Awaiting the wet bishie's grand entrance, Mel placed herself in front of the door. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah." D smiled and cocked her head to the side as the water stopped. Mel didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe you can hop online and see if Brother is on." D smiled and nodded. The knob turned as the door opened. Mel huffed. "It's about time-!" Ed stretched, his hair soaked and draped over his shoulders, a towel was the only thing on him at his waist. "Uh.." Ed blinked at her confused.

"She ok?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine in a few hours." She elbowed Mel. "You're drooling…"

"Huh?" Mel looked over in a daze.

"Mel! Go take a cold shower!" Mel continued to gawk.

"…Okay…" Mel made to move but her feet wouldn't go. D shoved her friend into the bathroom.

"Get in there you wench!" She shut the door and sighed, looking over to Ed. "Get some clothes on before she tries to come back out." She spoke in a soft, almost motherly tone. Ed glanced at her, a bit shocked at how kind she could sound. "What?"

"Uh, nothing." D laughed and walked back to the couch she was on earlier. She dug out her laptop and turned it on, closing her eyes listening to the hum of the machine warming up.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9 

**ProphyMikun**: Hey!

**FoxyDChan**: Mi-kun! Glomp

**ProphyMikun**: Oof!

**FoxyDChan**: Sorry!

**ProphyMikun**: Where are you?

**FoxyDChan**: Um, on a couch?

**ProphyMikun**: Weren't you going to a con? Where's Sissah-Mel?

**FoxyDChan**: She's in the shower.

**ProphyMikun**: So, you're at a hotel? With a couch?

**FoxyDChan**: Um, yes?

**ProphyMikun**: Where are you?

**FoxyDChan**: On a couch . . .

**ProphyMikun**: . . . Diana.

**FoxyDChan**: What?

**ProphyMikun**: Where are you?

**FoxyDChan**: In a room, where I'll be sleeping.

**ProphyMikun**: but WHERE?

D hesitated, she didn't want to lie to him, but she knew if she did tell him the truth, he'd accuse her of lying. There was no way out of this.

**FoxyDChan**: You're just going to think I'm lying.

**ProphyMikun**: Diana, just tell me.

**FoxyDChan**: Well, I got this really weird e-mail, and it downloaded this weird program onto my laptop and Mel made a wish, now we're in FMA.

**ProphyMikun**: . . . .

**FoxyDChan**: It's the truth!

**ProphyMikun**: . . .

D sighed softly and looked up as Alphonse appeared at the doorway.

"Is there something wrong D?"

"Nothing can be done about it." She stretched, Alphonse watched her quietly.

"But there is something." She sighed again and moved her laptop to the side of the couch.

"Yes, there is." She glanced at the screen, one window was flashing urgently. She put it at the back of her mind and smiled to Al. "I'll deal with it later, when I can think of some elaborate lie to tell since he won't believe the truth. As much as I hate to lie to him."

"Who?"

"Micah." Alphonse watched her quietly, a bit confused.

"Micah?" She nodded slightly. "Who is he?" She smiled.

"Mel's 'brother', and my" She paused, watching the screen once again before looking back to Al, "boyfriend." Alphonse looked at her, somewhat surprised, remembering how she had acted to Mustang. "Al-kun." She smiled kindly. "I just have one of those personalities, I draw people in." She smiled and hugged his metal arm. "You're like a little brother to me, I'll help Ed make you better, Mel will help too."

"Th-thank you." He replied softly, D smiled mischievously.

"Then we can dress you up in frilly dresses with ribbons all over!" he yelped.

"W-w-what?" he was confused by her laughter, unsure if she was being serious.

"I'm kidding. Don't worry. No dresses, no ribbons." Al breathed a sigh of relief, his mood lifted. "I really do miss him though."

"Micah?"

"Yeah, he's a sweetheart. He reminds me of a mix between you and Scar." She found herself laughing once again at the comparison. Alphonse stared at her for a moment.

"Me, and Scar?" He thought it over, trying to make sense of it. D giggled.

"Sorry, I just said what came to mind. I might come off as commanding and cold hearted to Roy, cruel and indifferent to Ed, and a caretaker of Mel. But it's all an act I guess you could say. I'm a total goofball at times. I'm just a good reader, I know what needs to be done, and act accordingly. Sometimes I say things that are cruel. I don't do it out of meanness, I do it to be safe." She laughed. "High school is a vicious place, you have to do all you can to survive."  
"High school? They kill people there?" he looked worried, D laughed again.

"No, nothing like that. Though it can do a number on your self-esteem." She shrugged. "Life where I came from, people of a higher social status only care for themselves, and their own kind."

"There are different kinds of you?"

"Well." D rubbed the back of her head. "Think of it like this. People split off into groups that have the same interests or personalities as they do."

"Ah, I see." He nodded knowingly, D smiled at the sight.

"You're so cute Al-kun!" She gushed with a broad smile as she nuzzled his arm like a cat, he laughed.

"D-Chan, your computer is making noises." She looked over, she had gone idle, with a slew of messages voicing concern. She scanned through them quickly and started typing.

**FoxyDChan**?

**ProphyMikun**: What happened? Are you OK? I'm sorry!

**FoxyDChan**: Eh? I'm fine.

**ProphyMikun**: What's going on?

**FoxyDChan**: Nothing, I was just talking with Alphonse.

**ProphyMikun**: . . .

**FoxyDChan**: It's true!

**ProphyMikun**: I find that hard to believe

**FoxyDChan**: . . .

**ProphyMikun**: What?

**FoxyDChan**: You don't believe me.

**ProphyMikun**: What would you want me to believe?

**FoxyDChan **: . . . I don't know, but you shouldn't dismiss it so easily as a lie!

She glared at the screen and logged off. A few seconds later she rubbed away a few tears that had formed, but hadn't yet fallen. She closed the laptop and sighed softly. "I'll apologize to him." She stretched. "I just can't take being called a liar when I'm telling the truth. He probably thinks this is some kind of joke." She closed her eyes as the cell in her pocket vibrated. "One." And then she felt it again a second later. "Call?" She retrieved the silver flip phone and opened it. The small screen read : Incoming call from Mi-kin. Answer. Ignore.

She stared at the screen, confused for a moment. Why was he calling? "He must think I'm really upset with him." She let her voicemail take a message. "I'll call him after I check up on Mel." She nodded to herself and stood up, as if on que, Ed could be heard shouting at Mel.

"What do you need a pair of MY clothes for?" D sweat dropped as she turned the corner to see Mel peering out from behind the bathroom door.

"Edward!" She whined, pleading. "My clothes are dirty, and I didn't bring any with me!" D rolled her eyes, knowing full well there was an entire wardrobe in her car. Ed grumbled as he turned to D.

"You're going to need to borrow my clothes too?" D laughed slightly and shook he head. Mel spoke up brightly.

"That's because she's too big-" Mel clasped her hands over her mouth for a quick second before spitting out "for your clothes!" Certainly not one of Mel's best cover-ups, but Ed calmed down fairly quickly. . . after a tantrum over his height.

"Brother, she didn't mean it like that."

"So?" Ed huffed as he went to retrieve a set of clothes for Mel to wear. "It doesn't mean I have to put up with there crap!"

"Brother, they're not that bad. They can help us." Ed laughed sarcastically.

"How? I've yet to see D do alchemy and Mel has no control over hers when she's emotional."

"Brother, I know they can help us."

"Whatever." Ed made his way back to the bathroom and passed his clothes off to the squealing fan girl who darted back into the bathroom. Ed rubbed his ear. "Is it bleeding? I think it's bleeding."

"You're fine Edward." He huffed and walked over to where D had come from. A few minutes later, Mel bounced out happily, striking a few poses for her friend. D smirked mischievously.

"Wow Mel, after all this time, you finally managed to get into Ed's pants." Mel blushed brightly and screamed.

"D-CHAN!" The shorter girl tackled her friend to the ground, covering her mouth. "Don't say that so loud!" She hissed. "He'll hear you!" D rolled her eyed and licked her hand. "Eek!" She squealed and jumped off, wiping her hand on her pants. . . Ed's pants. Yelping she tried to rub out the wet spot from the leather. D giggled and sat up.

"I'm going to call brother, would you like to talk to him too?" Mel paused.

"Why are you going to call him? Can't you talk to him on the computer?" D nodded slightly.

"But I told him where we were, he didn't believe me." She sighed. "He called earlier, but I didn't answer."

"Oh!" She beamed happily and nodded. "Alright then!." Both girls walked to where Ed and Alphonse were sitting. Ed was staring at the laptop cautiously, unsure of what it could do. D walked over to the phone and dialed Micah's number. There was silents as she waited, Mel smiled happily.

"Uh, hey-"

"Hi Bro-bro!" Mel squealed, leaning on D to yell into the receiver. Diana laughed nervously as Mel clapped her hands and put the on the phone.

"Mel! What are you doing?" D had dropped the receiver, a familiar voice sounded clearly.

"What's going on? I heard a crash. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Mel just did something scary." She glared at Mel for a moment, who hid behind Al.

"She's gunna kill meh!" Al yelped and sat on the couch awkwardly with Mel behind him.

"What was that?"

"Mel went to hid behind Alphonse."

"Diana, would you stop that?" His voice was serious, coming from the newly formatted speakerphone.

"She's not lying." Alphonse objected defensively. Micah's voice grumbled suspiciously.

"Diana. Who's that?"

"Alphonse."

"Diana, Alphonse doesn't exist."

"I do too exist!" Al shouted a little bit of a whine in his hallowed voice as he turned to face Edward. "Right brother?"

"Of course you are Al!" Ed glared at the phone for questioning his brother's existence.

"Who was that?"

"Edw-" Ed cut D off.

"Me! Edward Elric!"

"Diana. Why do you have two strange men in your room?"

"They're not men!" D objected "One's a boy, and the other is a boy trapped in a suite of armor. There's a _difference_."

"You're being serious about this. Aren't you. . . ?"

"Yes!" She whined exasperatedly, throwing her hands in the air to emphasize her point, despite the fact she was talking to the phone.

"I see, and how does your computer, and phone work?"

"I made them work." She grumbled as she fell into an armchair.

"How?"

"I made a wish," She supplied lamely, loosing her will to argue with him further. "You don't believe me."

"It's not that, this is just, all a bit too much to swallow."

"So you do believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe, everything is confusing at the moment." She sighed, Mel peeked out from behind Al. Deeming it safe, she slid off the couch.

"You okay D?" Diana nodded a bit, yawning.

"Yeah." She paused. "That last transmutation took a lot out of me." Ed stared at her.

"You did another transmutation?"

"Wait." Came the voice over the phone. "Since when can Diana 'transmute' things?" D sighed and sat up.

"Since we got here, over ten hours ago." She laid back down , too tiered to sit up any longer.

"D-Chan?" Mel asked quietly.

"Hnn?" D's eyes were slowly closing.

"Just remember, it wasn't your fault." D curled up and fell asleep. Mel turned to the phone. "I'm sorry Micah, D-Chan is very sleepy. She kindda, just, passed out. She'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Just one thing Mel."

"What is it?"

"Take care of her for me."

"I always do." Mel picked up the receiver and hung up on Micah. She turned around and struck a pose for Al. "How do I look?" Alphonse laughed and clapped.

"You look just like brother." Mel paused and sighed dreamily.

"Really?" Ed stood up and pointed at her.

"She does not!" Mel whined.

"But, Al-kun said I did!" Ed crossed his arms.

"I'm the only on! The original!" Mel squealed as he struck a pose and grinned. She forcibly tackled-glomped him. "Ack! Get offa me!" Mel blushed and released him, resorting to poking her fingers together nervously.

"Um, Mel?" Al asked cautiously as he watched her. Ed stared at her, watching the sparks.

"You're going to kill us Mel!"

"I am not!" the sparks became more ramped as she whined. Ed paused as he remembered what D had done when Mel had gone wild with Alchemic energy.

"If she can do it, I can do it!"

"Brother, wait!" but Ed had already lunged forward. At the sight of movement, Mel threw up a barrier. Ed slammed into it and was pushed back by and electric shock.

"Ow!" He stumbled backwards and fell. Mel gasped and covered her mouth, wide-eyed.

"Oh my god! I hurt Edward!" She rushed over on her hands and knees, all the energy she had built up was put into the shield and had disappeared. "I didn't know I could do that! Are you okay?" His eyebrow twitched as he flailed on the floor.

"What do you mean you didn't know you could do that?" Mel pouted.

"This is all new to me. I haven't had my powers for that long."

"Brother, it wasn't her fault.." Ed crossed his arms.

"then whose fault is it?" the blond demanded.

"Mustang's?" Mel supplied meekly, slowly retreating to D, who continued to sleep.

_-Dream Mode-_

"_Take… care of her for me…."_

"_I always do…." The voices rang in the emptiness, the last things she heard, slowly echoing then fading completely. She sat there, alone in the white void. The color itself was it's own light._

_Slowly a figure came into view, a man with a pair of soft, off-white wings. "You'll pay for what you did you know?"_

"_What?" She stood up quickly. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it just yet._

"_That lie you're putting on. They'll find out you know. And you'll pay for it." She shuddered, her eyes close. She tired to place the voice. Her eyes were stinging from the light and tears that had started to well up in her eyes of their own accord. An image formed in her head, a young man, dark hair, glasses, and an always-present smile on his face._

_She felt his gaze on her, but it wasn't harsh, it was kind, with a gentle smile. She felt his breath on her face, he was right on top of her._

"_I just have one question."_

"_W-what is it?" She winced at the possible posed questions that were forming like wildfire in her head._

"_Would you like to see some pictures of my daughter?" That threw her._

"_Hughes! I thought angels were suppose to be enlightening!" He flashed some snapshots in her face._

"_But she's so cute!" She laughed softly and nodded._

"_I know, but, aren't you suppose to be telling me something that's going to help me?"_

"_What do you think this is? Some kind of prophetic dream?"_

"_Well, yeah."_

"_Oh." He cleared his throat. "In that case, you and Melissa are very connected, and, uh. Yeah, that's all I've be got. Are you sure you don't want to look at pictures of my darling daughter?" D yelped and stepped back as he moved forward. She tripped on something that wasn't there, and fell._

_-_

"Uwah!" Diana sat up quickly, her head pounding. Her body ached from the position she had slept in. Mel stared at her quietly.

"You okay D?"

"Eh, yeah. I'm fine." She rubbed her eyes and sighed softly. "Stupid obsessive man."

"What?" D laughed and waved her hands.

"N-nothing." She looked and stretched slightly. "I think it's time I went to sleep." Mel nodded in agreement and smiled reassuringly.

"You're really okay though?"

"yeah." She smiled back and got up, walking to the room both the girls had practiced in earlier. She looked to the window, expecting to find the small corpse of the mouse she had killed earlier, but it was gone. The moon shown through the opened window, she shrugged slightly and closed it before getting ready for bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10 

_Author's Note I refuse to give Envy a gender._

A cat sat on the roof above where the strange girl slept, a mouse hung stiffly and unmoving from it's mouth. It appeared to be smiling; pleased with itself on whatever information it had gained. The dragon took off in the form of a feline in the direction of a woman and a fat man. It laid the mouse at the woman's feet, hissing at the round man as he reached down to pick up the mouse. The cat grew in size and changed into its human form. "DON'T touch it you pig."

"But, I'm hungry!" The man cried in a childish voice. "Why can't I eat it?" Envy's eyes rolled in annoyance. The woman smiled, watching the two in amusement.

"Why is it you've brought a mouse from where the Elric's are staying?"

"They have two guests, they're very strange. One is very out of control of their alchemy power, the other is too in control, but seems to be reckless."

"Well that's an interesting turn of events isn't it?" Envy nodded slightly, kicking the mouse over, Gluttony drooled as he watched the dead rodent.

"Lust… can I eat it now?" The woman sighed softly.

"I don't see why not, but it looks dirty."

"But it smells nice." He grinned as he picked the mouse up and put it in his mouth. He shuttered. "But it's very sour." Envy smirked.

"Much like the girl who killed it I suppose." Gluttony's eyes lit up as he turned to Lust.

"May I eat her Lust? Please?" The woman laughed softly.

"Perhaps, but these girls may serve a greater purpose for us. We'll leave them alone for now. Once they serve their purpose-"

"Then I may eat them?" She smiled at him and nodded. Envy huffed, watching the two.

"Speak for yourselves." Envy grumbled, arms crossed with an annoyed look. "If I want to kill them, I'll kill them. They're really annoying."

"But. I want to eat them!" Envy's eyes rolled again, gaze landing on Lust.

"How can you put up with him?" Lust smiled.

"He's loyal." Gluttony pouted.

"I'm hungry Lust."

On the other side of Central, Roy sat with a bottle in his hands as he hunched over a pile of paperwork. "That girl." He set down the bottle and rubbed his eyes. "Damn her, why won't she-" His words were cut off by a knock on the door. "Go away. I'm working." The door opened anyway.

"Oh, so you are sir." Riza stood in the doorway. "What is this I hear about a new door?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"It wasn't my fault!" He objected. Hawkeye rolled her eyes. "It wasn't! It was FullMetal and his friends!"

"Sir, don't blame everything on that boy."

"But it's true! He was with Sonya and some other girl. They ruined my door."

"Sonya?"

"Colonel Sonya Rowe." His eyebrow twitched slightly '_How could she refuse ME! Roy Mustang!_' He ignored the skeptical look from Riza as she wrote down the name.

"I see." She looked up from her clipboard and examined his face a little more closely. "Sir? What happened to you? Did you get hit?" Roy looked away. No guy in their right mind would fess up to being beaten by a girl, well, at least not Roy Mustang.

"I. I ran into the door."

"The door that wasn't there? Or was this before 'Sonya'?" His eyebrow twitched.

"This was definitely after I met her."

"Then how did you get that mark sir?" she watched him a bit more carefully. Roy bit the inside of his cheek and grumbled.

"She did it."

"Excuse me sir?"

"She did it, alright?" He stood up. "She hit me in the face. TWICE!" Riza raised an eyebrow, continuing to watch him.

"Why are you so aggravated by her?" Roy crossed his arms and slumped in his chair, refusing to talk about it.

"Is that all? I have work to do."

"Uh, Yes'ir." She saluted and walked out of his office, closing the door behind her. "Colonel Sonya Rowe." She stared at the name quietly before heading down to the records room.

Meanwhile, Mel was on her laptop, looking through random shrine sites dedicated to random Bishie's and murmuring a contented 'kawaii' at each picture she came across. Ed was talking with his brother about their current 'problems' and how to get rid of them, while Al pointed out that the girls weren't that bad.

Diana continued to sleep; the transfers had taken up a lot out of her. So much so, that she couldn't even manage enough energy to turn over on her side. Her body twitched and shuddered as her nerves took over. Her body withered as her breathing became more and more shallow. She was awake now, but she couldn't open her eyes. She finally realized she had pushed the rules too far. She didn't use the law of equivalent exchange and this is what she had to pay for it. She could no longer gain her own energy; she had lost too much to get anything back from sleep. Instead, she was loosing energy, no matter what she did to try and stop it.

She remembered Hughes' words. 'You'll pay for that.' Was this what he meant? Was she going to die for this? All because of some stupid mistake? '_No, I won't. I can't let this happen. I can't._'

In taking Mel's energy earlier, she had lost her own ability to regain energy from eating and sleeping. She had become a vampire of Alchemic energy and needed more. Again, she recalled what Hughes had said. 'You and Mel are very connected.' She knew Mel better then anyone, but she didn't know her mistake would cost her so much. Diana's powers were more centered on philosophy, not mathematics and science. She simply 'felt' and could comprehend what she needed to do. Mel's powers on the other hand were triggered on emotion, and her alchemy acted accordingly without much effort. When Diana took Mel's energy, it was out of desperation, for her own desire to live. She understood Mel's mental and physical state, which enabled her to use that energy. But now, she needed energy again, she was desperate, but weak. She couldn't even call out. '_Mel. Help. Me._'

In the other room, Mel sneezed, making Ed jump at the sudden noise. "Uh, bless you." Mel rubbed her nose and stood up.

"Something's wrong." She wasn't smiling anymore. Ed looked at her seriously.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But. I feel dead inside." She stared blankly at the doorway. "Something isn't right." She started for the door. Walking at first, but then picking up her pace to a jog.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ed was on his feet and following her, Al at his heels. Mel threw the door open and ran over to the bed looking over her friend.

"D-Chan? D!"

'_Mel! Help. Me._' Ed stood at the door.

"What's going on?"

"Diana!" Mel screamed, shaking her.

"Mel, she's sleeping… isn't she?" He stepped a little closer, a confused look on his face.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I don't think she's breathing!"

'_Help. Me._' Her body twitched slightly, but not of her own will. '_Mel-is-sa._' She tried calling out, but nothing worked, nothing was responding. '_Save. Me._' Mel resorted to poking her fingers together nervously, feeling helpless.

"D." She whimpered pathetically, sparks cracking.

'_Save. Me._' She reached out with everything she had. Her body didn't budge, but the energy Mel had built up was reaching for her body. '_Closer._'

"Mel! What are you doing!" Ed stared at her confused at the energy reaching for D. Mel yelped.

"I'm not doing anything!"

'_Clo-ser._' Everything was shutting down, she couldn't hear them anymore. Alphonse watched quietly, slowly coming to an understanding.

"Its D-Chan. She's doing this."

"What? Al! you can't be serious!"

"Brother, I know it's true!" He looked to Melissa. "Mel-Chan, you have to help her. Like you did before." Mel Whimpered.

"But, she did it. She did all of it."

"She needs your help Mel." Mel shook her head, scared.

"What if I hurt her"

"Mel!" Ed stood beside her now, staring at D's lifeless body. "She's dying. You have to."

"But!"

'_Help._' She couldn't think anymore, everything was numb.

"Do it!" Mel yelped and rested her hands on Diana's arm. Her body jumped as she couched and started to breath normally again. Mel yelped and clung to her friend, who was desperate for energy. She cried, unable to help it, she broke down.

"D, are you okay?" She nodded slightly, Mel held her out an arms length. "What happened?" D looked down at her lap and took in a deep breath.

"I, was dying." She sighed softly, staring at the sheets. "That tine, I got really hurt today, and I stole energy from you. It backfired on me. I can't live without feeding off of someone's alchemic energy, or I'll die." She laughed softly, despite the seriousness of the subject. "And you're my only donor." Mel stared at her, confused.

"What?"

"I know you best, so I can take your energy, so long as you give it."

"But, what'll happen to me?" D sighed softly.

"I don't know." She rubbed her head. "How do you feel right now?"

"Fine."

"You have so much energy." D smiled slightly. "When you start to feel the least but crummy, we'll stop. At the same time, we have to find another way, so if it's hurting you. We can stop, is that alright?" Mel nodded slightly. "How did you know I needed help?" She tilted her head slightly, Mel smiled.

"I felt something was wrong. So I checked up on you." D smiled back.

"I'm glad, I didn't think I'd make it." She sighed softly, lying back down. "I don't think I'll need a recharge for a while. So long as I don't use alchemy everything should be okay for now." Mel nodded, watching her worriedly. "Don't worry, if I need you, you'll feel it, and now you know what to do. Right?" Mel's spirits lifted as she nodded happily.

"Yup!" Diana sighed and curled up on the bed.

"I'm still tired, but I should be alright now." Mel stood up. "Oh, and Mel?"

"Hm?" D closed one eye nervously and held a finger to her lips.

"It'll probably be best to not tell Mi-kun just yet. I don't want to worry him." Mel nodded obediently and led the boys out of the room. Al looked at Mel worriedly.

"So what are you going to do now Mel?" She smiled broadly and smacked her closed fist into her palm, sending out a wave of sparks that tickled the armor of the younger brother.

"I'm doing to Disney World!" Both brothers fell over in a face-plant, Ed's foot twitched slightly.

"W-w-what?" Mel giggled slightly and waved her hands.

"Forget it." She walked back into the room she had been in with Ed and Al before the incident, and made her way to the phone. Al and Ed were following her.

"What are you doing Mel-Chan?" Al asked, looking fidgety.

"Calling Mi-kun." Ed yelped and went to grab the phone from her, but she held it over his head. The sad part was that he could reach it.

"Are you crazy? D will kill you!" Mel rolled her eyes.

"You don't know her as well as I do. Besides, Micah has the right to know."

"But what'll D do?" Ed asked softly, a little afraid of what might happen.

"I don't know." She dialed his cell phone number. "But that's not my biggest concern. Oh! Mi-kun! We have a bit of a problem." She paused. "Yeah. So, what are you doing for the next few days?"

After hours of phone calls and searching through records, Riza had come to the conclusion that Sonya didn't exist. No papers were anywhere to be found on the elusive woman that Roy had gotten so worked up about. "I wonder if the Colonel is just trying to cover up his carelessness." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I'll deal with it in the morning. Right now, I need some sleep." She returned the files she had been looking through to their proper places and gathered her things. On the way out her eyes caught sight of a shadow. No. Three of them. But in the blink of an eye, they had disappeared. She shook her head, dismissing it as her eyes playing tricks on her from reading through files all-night and continued on.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11 

When morning came, Diana woke up tired again. She prodded Mel who had gotten into bed sometime after she had walked the boys out. She whined softly. "Mel? Can I have some energy?" She sounded like a begging child, puppy-dog eyes and all.

"Nnn. Five more minutes." Diana whimpered and prodded her once again.

"What if I don't HAVE five more minutes?" Mel sat up, remembering what had happened last night. D yelped at the sudden movement. "Ah! Relax, I have about five hours, but, but then we'll probably be someplace where people would notice." Mel fell over on the bed again.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, come on." She ruffled her friend's bed-head. "I'll make breakfast." The last word had grabbed Mel's attention.

"Food!" D laughed softly and nodded.

"Yes, food. Now get dre-" She slapped her forehead as Mel began to strip. "Let me leave the room first. You don't want Ed to see you do you?" Mel's eyes shifted as she blushed.

"No." She lowered her shirt and waited for her friend to leave the room.

Ed and al where already up. Ed was watching D cautiously. "You gave us quite a scare last night." D laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that. First time alchemy user, still a few kinks to work out."

"I'll say!" Ed grumbled, D rolled her eyes as she tried to tie an apron. A pair of hands came from behind to help her. Her eyes widened as they darted from Ed and Al, and then To Mel who had just walked in with a broad smile. D blushed and stepped forward, turning around, with her hands poised to clap.

"Mi-Micah!" She yelped, tripping over her own feet. "Erk!" He caught her hand, letting her regain her balance. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were."

"But, how?" She turned to Mel, eyebrow twitching. "You CALLED him?" Mel yelped and hid behind Al.

"He had a right to know!" She whined. Micah pulled at Diana's arm. She yelped slightly, going with the tug. He hugged her, keeping her close.

"I'm glad you're alright." She blushed, her face pressed against his chest. "I was worried about you." She smiled and relaxed against him, still exhausted.

"I'm fine." He held her out an arms length. Looking at her sternly.

"You almost died, and you didn't want me to know." She looked down, fiddling with the hem of the apron.

"I didn't want to worry you." He smiled softly.

"I always worry about you." She continued to blush. Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, she's at a loss for words. Looks like you're off the hook Mel." Mel stepped out from behind Al, rubbing the back of her head.

"You'd think that." D continued to stare at her feet, toying with the apron. "Are you going to make breakfast D?" That snapped her out of it. She nodded and sidestepped away from Micah, raiding the pantry for ingredients. Mel laughed softly and put on another apron, looking to Micah. "Sit down, I'll help D out."

"Uh, alright." He sat down at the table, opposite the two boys. They watched each other in silence while waiting for the girls who were making pancakes and chatting with each other. Ed was trying to listen in while Al sat quietly watching his brother and Micah.

D and Mel walked back over to the table with a large plate of hot pancakes. Both girls were laughing at something that Ed hadn't been able to catch. D set the plate down and Mel set plates down in front of every . . . except Al.

"Uh, sorry Al-kun. Uh, would you like to 'eat' with us?" Mel offered lamely, knowing Al didn't eat. He shook his head.

"That's alright." He sat patiently at the table. "Thank you for asking though." Mel nodded and sat down next to Al, while D slid into the seat next to Micah.

"It looks good!" Ed looked at the girls. "What did you put in it?" D giggled and stabbed a pancake with a fork

"There's nothing wrong with them. We're eating them too you know." Ed sweat dropped.

"Uh, good point." D shrugged as she cut out a piece and popped it in her mouth.

"Besides, I was too hungry to try and drug you." She mused playfully. "Though Mel mentioned it."

"D-Chan!" Mel whined. "I did not!" Micah shook his head, chuckling slightly.

"Both of you are odd." Diana smiled

"But you love me!" he nodded, smiling.

"Yes I do." Mel shoved a pancake in her mouth and beamed. D smirked mischievously.

"Don't think I've forgiven you." Mel gulped down her food and yelped" But you love me!".

"So?" Mel whined, shoving another bite in her mouth.

"You're so mean!" Diana giggled, and cooed softly. "But you love me." Mel shifted her gaze from side to side.

"Yeah." Ed slammed his fist on the table

"Why is everyone talking about loving each other?" D shrugged.

"It's a hobby?" Smiling she leaned over the table. "Are you just complaining because no one's saying that to you?" The blond gagged and turned away, his face a little red.

"No." D stood up and undid her apron.

"I guess I should go get changed." Ed looked back, slightly confused.

"What for?"

"The meeting."

"You're going to that?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Ed sighed, knowing he couldn't sway her.

"No." Mel looked up.

"D-Chan."

"Hm?"

"Make sure you put pants on this time." D rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Micah yelped slightly, looking to Mel.

"What was that about?"

"We went to see Roy yesterday."

"And Diana wasn't wearing any pants?"

"We'll, not exactly." Mel's eyes shifted from side to side again.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She was wearing a mini skirt." Mel whined in her defense, Micah blushed slightly.

"I see." Ed leaned over to Mel.

"Uh, what's going on?" Mel sweat dropped slightly.

"It's not my place to tell you." Ed's eyebrow twitched.

"Why not?" Micah cleared his throat.

"It's not something little kids should know about." Silence, Mel covered her ears.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET WHOSE ONLY TALENT IS FITTING INTO DOLLS CLOTHES?" Micah rubbed the back of his head as Ed panted.

"I don't remember saying that." D walked out in full Military uniform.

"Mi-kun, Ed doesn't like being called short." Ed turned slowly to D, ready to yell again, but she already had her hands ready to clap. That calmed him down rather quickly. Micah scratched his cheek.

"Oh." He glanced at D and smiled. "You look great." She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, kissing his cheek.

"You'd say that even if I was a mess, but I appreciate the compliment." He smiled happily, looking like he was ready to melt into a puddle. Ed crossed his arms.

"I hope I never get like that." Al laughed slightly, while Mel pouted secretly as she poked her fingers together. D coughed 'minor' which made Mel blush.

"But-but-but. KAWAII!" D laughed and reached forward, drawing in the energy Mel had built up.

"Calm down. You can look, just don't touch." Mel nodded slightly and stood up. "Well, we better go. Mi-kun, do you ant to come?" He shook his head slightly.

"No, I'll clean up here. I still have some explaining to do to my family." D paused at the door.

"Eh? You just up and left?"

"I had to make sure you were alright." D smiled and nodded slightly.

"Kay! We'll be back soon! She waved and followed the others out the door as he gathered the dishes.

Both girls entered the room behind Ed and Al. Roy winked at them, Mel giggled as D rolled her eyes. Havoc raised an eyebrow at the colonel seeing that he hadn't given up. D took a seat by Ed, Mel on her other side. She rubbed her eyes slightly, still a bit out of it from the recent events.

"Are you okay D?" Mel whispered slightly and smiled.

"I'm fine, just got a weird feeling, that's all." Mel nodded slightly, looking at Ed. "Mel, this is no time for daydreaming." Mel yelped softly and blushed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Heh, sorry." D sighed softly, watching the other personnel in the room.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Mel nodded slightly. Ed glanced at the two casually, watching D's expression.

"What is it?" D shook her head.

"It's nothing." Then Hawkeye entered, she looked at Roy. D couldn't make out what she was saying, but she could tell it wasn't something good. Her stomach sank as their conversation went on. "Uh-oh." Mel looked up.

"What is it?"

"I think we've been found out." Mel's fingers poked together nervously.

"Are you sure?" She looked up to see Roy's face change to a very hot, but very outraged expression. She laughed nervously. "He-he, yup, we're dead." D winced slightly, looking away. "What are we going to do?"

"Pout and cry?" D supplied jokingly, knowing there was no way out of it.

"YOU!" Roy stormed over, D stood up, knowing it was about her, her head bowed. "How could you put these two girls up to this FullMetal!" Ed fell over.

"What? What are you blaming ME for?" Roy crossed his arms.

"It's obvious that you put these two lovely ladies up to dressing and posing as officers!" he turned to D, who was looking very confused, and clutched her hands and stared into her eyes.

'_What the-? Who does he think he is? Miroku or Kouga_'

"What is it he has over you?" D rolled her eyes and took her hands away from him.

"He has nothing over me. I blackmailed him." She glared at him defiantly. Ed blinked at her, knowing she could have pinned the blame on him. His gaze then shifted to Mel, who had built up a bit more energy then she could handle, but everyone was looking at D. "So don't go blaming him for everything." She reached back and absorbed the energy Mel had created. Mel looked up.

:Huh?" D smiled.

"It'll be fine, you don't have to worry." There was something in her expression that seemed calm. Mel nodded slightly.

"What else have you lied to me about?" D looked at Roy, smiling.

"That's it."

"So, you're eighteen."

"Mmhm."

"Well then." He cleared his throat. "Just don't do it again, okay?" He smiled kindly, and patted her butt. D's eyebrow twitched.

'_Definitely Miroku._' She raised her hand and slapped him. "Don't touch me." Hawkeye stepped forward.

"Sir, you can't just let them go!"

"Why not?"

"They posed as officers!"

"Your point?"

"You can't just let them go!" D pouted slightly, but sighed soon after, knowing Riza was right.

"She's got a point." Mel yelped and stood up.

"But D! I can't get arrested! My parents will kill me!" Diana giggled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, they won't find out. And we'll be fine." Mel nodded slightly, still a bit unsure. She clung to her arm. "I only have one request."

"You're a criminal! You don't get any requests!" Riza glared, Roy cleared his throat.

"I'll hear it."

"But sir!" Roy stared her into silence and let D speak.

"All I ask is that we be confined together. Bind our hands as you wish, but I need to be in the same cell as her." Riza rolled her eyes.

"That's unorthodox." Ed slammed his fist into the table.

"No it's not!" Roy looked over at Ed, then back to the girls.

"It's against regulations-" Ed broke in.

"She'll die if you don't!" D glanced at Ed, surprised that he's help her in this argument, seeing as how much of a pain she was to him. D smiled slightly and bowed her head in thanks. Roy watched Ed carefully, studying his expression.

"Is this true?" He seemed to be asking no one in particular, but in response, Ed, Al, Mel and D nodded. Riza slapped her hand onto the table.

"Sir! You can't be serious!" Roy turned to Riza.

"I am. They'll be put in the same cell, their hands will be set in a plank off wood like all alchemy users under criminal custody. There will be no objections."

"But sir!"

"I said, no objections." Riza bowed her head.

"Yes sir." She glared at the girls, but was surprised that their expressions only changed to ones of relief. Mel had tightened her grip on D's arm. D smiled and softly stroked her friend's hair. When she was done consoling Mel, she turned to Ed.

"Careful what you say to Micah." Ed nodded slightly.

"That's right… I have to tell him, don't I?" D smiled.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry about us.' She looked down at Mel. "Ready?" She nodded , and the two were escorted away with out a big fuss. Riza looked at the door they had exited.

"There's something different about them." Ed smiled.

"You have no clue how right you are."

As it turned out, the meeting was just a excuse for Roy to try and persuade D into his favor. Now that the secret was out, there were a few things the boys had to explain. Roy sat at his desk, his arms folded patiently as she spoke.

"Well?" Ed crossed his arms and mumbled.

"Well, what?"

"They both have alchemic powers, correct?"

"Yes."

"What are they?" Ed sighed.

"In all honesty Colonel, I haven't the slightest clue. Diana and Mel haven't really used their powers in front of me."

"Diana? That's 'Sonya', yes?" Ed nodded. "Well, what are her powers?"

"She claims to be able to extract and implant souls into… things."

"Well, that could be troublesome. The other girl, Mel?"

"She has powers, but I haven't seen them either, she doesn't talk much about them."

"They're both secretive huh?"

"More like inexperienced." Ed grumbled, Roy raised an eyebrow but ignored the comment. "Is that all?" He stood up and headed for the door.

"Is what you said true?"

"That if they're separated, D will die?" he paused. "Yeah, it is." Roy looked down at his desk as the brothers left, heading back to the place they had stayed the night before.

Micah was sitting on the couch, typing up something on his laptop. He looked up to see just the brothers enter. "Where's Diana and Mel?"

"Uh." Ed paused, looking at the ground.

"Where are they?" He stood up. Making his way over to them. Alphonse spoke up quietly.

"They've been arrested."

"They've been WHAT?" He glared at Ed. "How could you let them get arrested!" Ed huffed and crossed his arms.

"Why is everyone blaming me today?"

"We have to go get them!" he leached forward to go out the door, but was caught by a pair of armored arms.

"W-wait! We need to have a plan first!"

"We do! Break them out. There's our plan, let's go." Ed sighed.

"You don't have any alchemic powers, you can't help us unless we have a strategy to get them out." Micah paused.

"You mean you're actually going to help them?"

"Yeah." Ed laughed slightly, "We've got nothing better to do, and they might be able to help us after all." Micah nodded.

"Alright. So what are we going to do?"


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, I haven't been able to write much _Fangirlism_ past this point... call it what you will. But I have written a Naruto fic and have posted what I have done for it. Aswell as working on _Downward Spiral_... which is kindda dark, but I don't know if I should post it or not on here. I will try to update my front page every onece and a while to keep you updated on the progress of what is going on with the fics and what not. I may take a hiatous, but I'll try to update a fic once a week.  
Please bare with me!

* * *

Part 12

A few hours had passed, both girls sat across from one another, hands boarded up so alchemy couldn't be preformed. Mel sighed as she leaned against the wall, her leg bouncing up and down impatiently. "I'm hungry." D's brow furrowed, and then relaxed as she sighed.

"I would have thought Mi-kun would've stormed in here by now, but I guess it can't be helped can it?" She mused softly to herself. "Probably got caught because he wasn't thinking straight." She smiled softly.

"What if Ed and Al were helping too?" D's smile widened.

"My knight, shining armor, and-" She paused. "What would Ed be?"

"Too cute for his own good?" D giggled softly and nodded.

"Fine." She shut her eyes, humming softly to '_Ready Steady Go_', Mel joined in. Neither girl seemed worried or in any particular rush to plan an escape.

Ed huffed as he shuffled through miscellaneous papers. "That idiot, this'll never work. He's insane!" Al laughed meekly.

"Brother, I think it'll work out alright. He's doing it to get them out of here."

"But sending us back to do paperwork?" Ed grumbled as he slammed a bundle of papers onto the desk. "Where does he get off ordering _me_ around?" Al shrugged slightly.

Diana smiled happily to the officer that gave them their food, thanked them and gave hers to Mel, swiping the bread and nibbled at it. The officer sighed softly to their accompanying officer and looked back to the girl's cell.

"I feel sorry for those two. There's a rumor going around that they're going to be executed."

"Those two girls? For what? They're so. . . so . . nice."

"They pretended to be officers- but that's no reason for an execution." Diana looked to Mel who was stuffing her face. She smiled and nibbled on her bread, calculating something in her head. Something needed to be done. Something wasn't right. Mel didn't seem to notice talk from officers that gave them their food. Something needed to be done.

Roy grumbled as he held his head. "What is with everyone here? Those two girls aren't going to be killed." She shouted, outraged by the idiocy of it all. Hawkeye rolled her eyes.

"Sir, there's someone here to see you."

"I'm busy." He grumbled.

"But sir, this concerns those two girls."

"Another idiotic rumor?" A man stepped in, dressed in full military uniform. His eyes narrowed as if they had always been that way. He seemed hallow and soulless. Fists clenched, body rigid. Roy was not impressed, "What is it?" The man's dark hair slid forward under his hat as he grunted and handed over a piece of paper. Roy snatched it and read it quickly.

"Sir?" Hawkeye watched him quietly, a concerned look on her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Roy demanded at the man who was staring blankly with dark eyes.

"Sir, what is it?" Hawkeye spoke more impatiently.

"Fuhrer King Bradly has ordered the impersonators to be executed."

"What? That's ridiculous! Those girls did nothing to deserve death!" The man turned, glaring at her, she was shaken a little, but didn't show it openly. The man spoke in a low gruff voice

"I'm to collect the prisoners and take them away to be executed as instructed by King Bradly." Roy opened his mouth to say something but the man continued. "As well as the Elric brothers for questioning."

"This is ludicrous!"

"My orders are clear. You'll assist me, or you'll be in violation of the orders of the Fuhrer." Roy shut his mouth, sighing softly.

"I understand."

Diana was now very annoyed. She could understand that breaking out wasn't going to be easy, but it had been eight hours and no sign of the boys.

"Enough already! Mel, gimmie five." Mel blinked at her friend confused.

"But D, I left my wallet in Gretchen-"

"Mel. Slap my hands."

"Oh! Um, why?"

"Just do it!" She closed her eyes and concentrated as Mel made her way over and smacked her palms against D's. Sparks. Mel yelped.

"D, did we just-"

"Quiet. Mel, blow out the wall." She closed her eyes. "My head is killing me." She sighed as she touched her fingers to the board and split it in two. She reached over and touched Mel's board, splitting it as well. Mel scampered over to the far wall, concentrating she formed a door and beamed.

"Done!" D nodded and got up.

"Let's go, someone might have heard."

Micah stood patiently, all dressed up as a military officer. His hands were at his sides as thoughts raced through his head. '_This will never work._' He shifted from foot to foot nervously. No one was around, and he was growing worried.

He spotted Roy as he walked out of his office "Hmm" He glared as Roy turned away, walking down the hall. '_That bastard, hitting on Diana._' His arms crossed his chest. No one was around. They were all busy doing something else.

Ed sat down; going through research files, there was a knock on the door. "Finally!" He muttered as he opened the door. "Colonel?" Roy raised an eyebrow and shrugged slightly. Ed wasn't expecting this.

"I hope you're aware those girls you were with are going to be executed." Al stood up.

"W-what? How can that be?" Ed stared at Roy in shock.

"Colonel, what's the meaning of this?"

"The Fuhrer has sentenced them to death, and wants to question you both about what happened." Alphonse watched Roy, scared.

"They can't do this, they didn't do anything bad!" Ed sighed, slumping into a chair as he sat down.

"This can't be happening." Roy nodded.

"I know." He sighed. "I didn't even get a chance with her."

"Ahem." Roy turned around, spotting the dark haired man, glaring angrily at Roy. Roy glared back, though he couldn't match its intensity.

"What? I'm informing them about the situation."

"Hm." He eyed the brothers quietly before stepping back into the hall. Al shuddered.

"Is that the guy that's going to . . . to . . . " Roy nodded.

"Kill them" Ed gulped.

"This can't be happening. It just can't."

Micah shifted from side to side. He muttered to himself. "What's taking them so long?" He looked up and down the hall. No one was around. He sighed softly and cleared his head. "Just relax. Everything will be fine." His fists clenched as he hear Roy down the hall. "Bastard."

Diana stretched in the sunlight as they tracked down Gretchen, who had been moved and filled up with Gas, much to Mel's pleasure.

"They fed my baby!" She flung herself onto the hood of the car and squealed. D giggled and leaned against the formatted jeep, her head still pounding. Mel looked over, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, just a little lightheaded is all, don't worry." She smiled and patted the car door. "They treat you nice Gretchen?"

"They better have, or I'm going to kill some one." D sweat-dropped.

"Mel, hunnie. We just BROKE OUT of jail. Let's not give them a reason to put us back in, alright?" Mel beamed happily and nodded, her stomach growled, and her facial expression changed drastically.

"D-Chan . . . I'm hungry." D smiled and patted her friend's head.

"Alright, We'll get something for you to snack on. But you'll have to be quiet about it." Mel nodded over enthusiastically, bouncing around. D rubbed the back of her head and giggled. "Calm down."

Ed and Al were walking in front of the dark haired man, leading him down to where the girls were being held captive. Both boys looking back at him nervously. No one was around; no one wanted to be around at any rate. No one could deny that the man had a creepy air around him. He looked through you, not at you. Ed shuddered as he felt the man's gaze fall on him. Alphonse glanced nervously back. The man was glaring angrily at the floor now. Watching his feet as he walked. Thinking.

Mel squealed, glomping D as she handed over some pastries with some of the money Ed had given her before they left the housing area so she could blend in a bit more. Mel munched happily, rocking back and forth on her heels. D yawned as she leaned against Gretchen.

"Where do you think the boys are?" Mel looked up, shrugged and continued munching on her treat. D rolled her eyes and murmured. "Edward." Mel squealed loudly and beamed. '_Gets her every time._' D shook her head and smiled. "We'll go and look for them after we change out of these uniforms." Mel nodded, humming happily.

After a half hour, both girls were changed into clothes that fit the anime and walked down the street. Both chatted idly about everyday things. They had left Gretchen parked in the shade, only after a long argument with Mel about how they couldn't take Gretchen because it would draw attention to them. Mel gave in and had hugged her car once again before leaving, promising to come back for her.

As Ed, Al, and the strange officer came closer to the cell that held the girls, the boys noticed a light coming from the cell. As they came closer, outdoor noises could be heard more clearly then through solid stone. Ed picked up the pace and stood at the cell, hands clutching the bars as he stared into the empty room. Al came to a stop as he saw his brother smile.

"What is it?" Ed chuckled, turning to the officer and his brother.

"Those idiots." He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Al came up beside him, staring at the empty cell and the makeshift door they had used as an exit.. the officer's eyes widened slightly as he rushed over to the bars. "They escaped. . . some how." The officer chuckled and removed his hat.

"leave it to those girls to break out of jail. That doesn't surprise me." Ed smiled, turning to the man.

"They're really odd. The both of them, aren't they?" Micah rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, but it's more fun that way."

D sighed as they roamed the streets, "Where the hell are they?" She crossed her arms stubbornly. "We've been looking for them for over an hour." Mel looked down at the new treat D had bought for her.

"They have to be somewhere around here." She paused. "Think they know we're gone?" D smiled and stole a bite of the sweet Mel was snacking on. It was sugary and cake-like.

"Yes? No?" She shrugged. "I think we'd be running if they did."

Ed sighed as he walked down the streets of the city. Micah and his brother close behind him. Both were much taller then him, he tried not to let it get to him. "I can't believe they left like that."

"Well, Diana can get a little impatient, but I would have thought she would have stayed there a few more hours." Al tilted his head.

"Well, there was a rumor going around that they were going to be executed, even before you showed up. Micah laughed.

"I suppose that would do it. She'd never forgive herself if she died in a stupid way." They chatted boredly to each other, pondering where the girls could have gone. They passed a few people on the way. A few old women, browsing stores, some couples doing the same and strolling along the street. Children playing in the road when there were no cars in sight, Diana stealing a bite of something Mel was eating, a cat and some more old women. Alphonse stopped for the cat, cuddling the feline happily. Only then did the girls turn. They said nothing, just watched.

Ed shook his head as he watched his brother. "Al, you can't keep him." Al whined.

"But brother! Look at how cute he is!" He held the cat up to Ed Behind them, D pulled Mel aside, behind a building and into an ally. Mel blinked, confused.

"That was Ed."

"Mmhm."

"Weren't we looking for Ed?"

"Mmhm."

"Then why are we hiding?" D peeked around the corner, then looked back to Mel.

"Yeah, you're not going to want to see them just yet."

"But, it's EDWARD!"

"Yeah, and do you know who's with him?"

"Micah and Al, so what?" D sighed.

"And who else?" Mel looked over.

"D-Chan, it's just a cat."

"Look at its leg Mel."

"Yeah? So?" D slapped her forehead.

"The _other_ leg. The hind one, upper thigh. You know the spot." Mel opened her mouth to scream, but was cut off by a hand. "Shh!" Mel flailed her arms, determined to save Ed. "Mel, calm down. Ed can handle himself." She put her back to the wall and peered over at the three boys and the very creepy cat. She pulled out the only weapon she had. Her cell phone.

She tapped out a message with one hand while restraining and keeping Mel quite with the other. Sending the message: **catenvy**. She hoped for the best.

Micah reached into his pocket, pulling out his own cell, and read the message. He looked up at the cat, down at the message. Up, then down again. On the third time, he looked around casually, but searching for the sender. D waved her phone from around the corner, he nodded.

Plucking the cat from Alphonse, he punted it down the street. It landed on its face and fell over with a pathetic mew. Alphonse was not a happy camper. "That poor kitty! Why'd you do that?" Micah tugged both of them over to where he had spotted D.

"If it was a real cat, it would have landed on its feet." Ed raised an eyebrow and spotted the girls. Brushing Micah off he tried to act naturally.

"What was it then?" Mel shuddered and clung to D. She smiled reassuringly at Mel, murmuring 'It's okay now' repetitively to her friend before turning to Ed with a serious look on her face.

"A homunculus."


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13 

After chasing down a frightened Melissa and calming her down, D turned to Micah, an eyebrow raised. "Why are you all dressed up?" he laughed softly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I came to rescue you. But, you kind of didn't need rescuing I guess."

"Because you took so long!" She huffed. "They were going to kill us." Mel blinked wide-eyed

"They were going to WHAT?" D glanced at her and held a doughnut under her nose. She squealed and munched on it happily. "Food!" D sighed and looked at Micah, he laughed meekly.

"Well, that would be my fault." D stared at him.

"So, YOU were going to kill us?" He looked appalled.

"I was not! I was just going to smuggle the both of you out of there." She giggled.

" Relax, I know you wouldn't kill me." She beamed and jumped up, taking off his hat and putting it on herself. He chuckled softly as he watched her. She reached up again and ruffled his hair.

"Ah! Hey." He reached up and smoothed out his hair. She stuck out her tongue smiling in a childish way. Mel had finished her doughnut. Now calmed, she was staring at Ed happily.

"Kawaii!" Ed raised an eyebrow at this, watching her. He then looked at D.

"Do you have some more food?"

"No. Why?"

"She's scaring me." Mel sniffled and pouted.

"I am not!" D sighed and shook her head slightly.

"Both of you keep quiet. Mel hiccupped a sob. Ed crossed his arms and sighed. He was now complying without argument, kudos to D. "We need to do something about out little 'friend'." Ed's eyebrows twitched as he took in a deep breath to shout- D promptly covered his mouth. "Not you." Ed yelped at her sudden action, not sure of how to react. Mel stared in shock.

"You're touching MY Edward!" Once she realized what she had said she yelped and covered her mouth and looked around for a place to hide. Ed's eyes widened, but his mouth was still covered by D's hand.

"Not a word Ed." He nodded slightly and she released him.

"What did she mean by HERS!" D slapped her forehead.

"What did I just say?" Mel was hiding behind Micah, peering out shyly from around him. Ed laughed slightly.

"I don't care what you said, what did she mean?" Mel whimpered, hiding again.

"I'm not going to get into that now. We need to get away from here before _it_ finds us." Mel squeaked and clung to Micah's jacket. "Mel, would you knock that off? We need to move. Staying here will only let En- erm, The Enemy get closer. "Mel coward slightly, but was tugged off Micah by D. "I'll buy you a cookie, okay?"

"Kay!" her expression brightened almost instantly at the mention of food, all her worries left her as she walked on her own. D paused, still holding Mel's hand.

"They're going to know we've escaped." She turned. "Micah, they're going to find out! We left a big hole in the wall." She bit her lip, but then a slow smile formed as she turned to Ed. "Unless my favorite blond in the whole wide world would fix it for us." D pouted, puppy-dog eyes. Ed shuddered.

"What'cha looking at me like that for?" Mel got the hint.

"Please Edward?" She went to poke her fingers together but was stopped by gloved hands of the blond boy she admired. Mel blushed and squealed. Ed covered his head.

"Ow! Okay, I'll go clean up your mess." D smiled.

"That you Edward!" She looked over to the younger sibling. "Alphonse can help us get disguises, while Micah fakes our execution." Micah saluted mockingly.

"Yes'm!" D rolled her eyes and shooed him away.

"Ed, when you're done, I need you to help Micah, got it?"

"Yeah yeah." He looked up at the armor that was his brother. "If they try anything funny, you run. Got it?"

"Go Ed, he'll be fine." She spoke in a warning tone. "If you don't get a move on, I'll cover him in pink ribbons." Al's armor clattered.

"B-brother!" D giggled.

"I'm kidding, get going Ed." He nodded and took off. Mel was frozen. "Mel. You, we need to get moving." No response. "You leave me no choice." She snuck up behind her and whispered in a creepy voice about something a certain someone, who wrote in a certain fic, in which a certain sin, did a certain explicit act against one Melissa. That got her running, a little two fast, D and Al sprinted after her.

Envy growled, standing up and shaking off the shock. '_How dare they? Those meddling strangers. How dare they disrupt my fun!_' Growling and hissing the dragon took off into the ally, turning from a cat to human. "Idiots, all of them!"

"Who Envy?" Lust spoke softly, Gluttony was munching on some garbage.

"Those, those girls!" Gluttony dug through another pile of trash, devouring everything in it.

"I told you to leave them alone." She mused with a smile. "But do you ever listen to me?"

"Shut up!" Envy glared, kicking up papers in a fit. "I don't have to listen to you!" Lust rolled her eyes, hands resting on her hips.

"You're such a child Envy. Just leave them alone. Watch them, but do not interfere."

"Stop telling me what to do!" the dragon screamed. "I don't need to listen to you!" Huffing, the changeling took off to throw their tantrum elsewhere.

Meanwhile, Mel and D had gone from store to store, picking out clothing and other things to hide their identities. Alphonse waited patiently, holding the items for them. Once they were done, they changed and walked the streets with the metallic young Elric brother.

"D-Chan, are you sure this is alright? We're not going to get caught are we?" D smiled confidently to Mel.

"No worries hun. We've got Ed helping us. " Mel swooned.

"He touched my hands!" D rolled her eyes.

"Because he thought you were going to blow us up. Your alchemy is too random Mel." She yawned. "Besides, we didn't need you giving our position away."

"I wasn't gunna!" D laughed.

"I would have stopped you sooner if Ed hadn't beat me too it. But I guess now I know something to give you that's even better then food to reward you."

"I'm not a puppy D."

"Edward." Mel squealed happily, D rolled her eyes. "Now, be a good girl and maybe I can get him to pat your head. My good little doggie." She teased playfully and ran ahead of a slightly angered Mel.

"I'm not a puppy!"

After Edward had snuck into headquarters to patch up the hole in the wall made by the girls, he made his way to where Micah had headed. "Why am I helping them again?" An image of Alphonse bound with pastel pink ribbon made him shudder. "That's right, I'm saving him."

"The girls threaten to Dress Al up?" Micah asked as he drew out a plan in the dirt, seeming unconcerned.

"Nah, just D. Mel wasn't saying much."

"Ah." He chuckled. "Diana can get like that. She's rarely gone through with any of it though."

"Why's that?"

"Because the people she threatens normally do as they're told." Ed laughed nervously. "What did she say she'd do anyway?"

"Uh, nothing." He looked around. "Why's She say I was hers?"

"Mel?" ED nodded. "Because she likes you. I don't really understand it myself. But then again She's Mel. You're no Duo Maxwell."

"Who?" Micah laughed and shook his head.

"Forget it. It's nothing." He frowned slightly. "We need bodies." Ed lost balance and landed face first, then popped back up quickly, shouting loudly.

"There's no way I'm digging up graves!"

"They have to move on their own."

"I'm not going to help you kill people!" Micah sweat-dropped.

"What are you talking about? I was thinking out loud." Ed grumbled.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself." Micah rolled his eyes and thought quietly for a moment.

"Ed, can you animate non living things with alchemy?"

"I told you I'm not digging up the dead!"

"Not the dead. Dirt and stuff." Ed paused thinking it over.

"It would take a lot of alchemy." Micah smirked.

"So, how close are you willing to get to Mel?"

It was windy and cold. No one wanted to be there. Roy stood in the crowed with his hat covering his eyes. All of Central seemed to be there to watch. No one really knew what was going on, but crowds tend to get bigger over time because curiosity is a normal human action. They wanted to know what all the fuss was about.

Two girls stood side by side. Their hands were bound, locked in a plank of wood so alchemy couldn't be preformed. A tall suite of armor stood silently near by, while a short blond boy tried feverishly to remove a singly pink bow from the helmet.

Roy glanced at the man standing with the girls. Neither of them looked up. It was quiet, too quiet.

Three cloaked figured stood in the crowed. One was a man, too wide for his own good. There was a tall slender woman with long hair beside him; Roy made a special note of her. The third was odd, a green haired…. Thing… he couldn't figure out the gender. The kid was wearing a skirt, lanky and tall but was flat chested. Roy was thoroughly freaked out and turned away, trying not to show it.

The girls knelt down in unison, wordlessly. Their heads still bowed, not a breath. The man stood behind one of them. Bang. She fell over. One shot to the back of the head. Onlookers gasped, no one knew what was going on. The other girl wasn't shaken at all, it was D. '_Why the hell doesn't she move? Run away? Is she that accepting of her fate?_' The man stepped over behind her. Bang. She fell over, not breathing. Roy looked away, Riza let out a sigh.

"A little harsh, isn't it? Sir?" Roy didn't say a word.

From underneath the little set up, the girls were safe and sound. Mel had her hands on the ceiling, which was the stage where their 'corpses' laid. She turned to D, who had coached her through it and gave her the cues she needed. She beamed. "Can I hug Edward now?" D laughed softly.

"Calm down." She drew in the excess energy her friend was expelling. "When everyone is gone, you can hug him. Alright?"

"Yay!" Mel jumped up and down. Both girls snuck out from there hiding place, disguised in their town folk clothing to blend in with the crowed. Their heads bowed and covered in shawls. D froze as she spotted Roy, and then continued on. They were dead as far as the military was concerned. She felt Roy's eyes on her but she didn't react. But the words 'I know those hips.' Made their way to her ears. She blushed and quickened her pace. Micah glared in Roy's direction. D couldn't tell if he was playing the part he was assigned, or if the words had reached his ears too.

After hours of waiting, Mel had tackled Ed and snuggled against his arm. Ed tried to remain indifferent and looked away. She was too close and it made him blush. D giggled and pried Mel off after five minutes.

"Okay Mel, you're going to cut off the circulation to his good arm if you keep that up." Mel pouted and sighed reluctantly. D smiled and patted her head. "Maybe he'll hug back next time." Ed grumbled.

"Not if my life depended on it." D smiled, a bit forcefully and pat his back, a little too hard.

"What was that?"

"Uh, I mean, nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Roy shouted at Riza. "I'm telling you, those girls aren't dead!"

"Sir, they were both shot in the back of the head at point blank range." Havoc spoke up.

"Yeah, you can't get anymore dead then that."

"I know what I saw!"

"And what exactly was that sir?" Riza asked skeptically.

"I saw both girls walk by me!" Havoc shook his head.

"Sir, grief does funny things to the mind."

"I'm not grieving! Grieving is something you do when people are dead!" Riza frowned.

"Sir, they are dead."

"I know what I saw. Thos girls are still alive! Get Full Metal in here. I'll prove it!" Riza shook her head.

"Sir, he left with that officer, no one has seen him since."

D yawned sleepily, curled up under a tree. Mel munched on a cookie while the boys sat by the fire. Micah smiled.

"I think that went well."

"If you say so."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He glared slightly. "The plan was perfect!" D murmured in her sleep and curled up tighter. Micah turned and smiled before looking back to the fire. Mel gave a yawn and flopped over on top of D. Ed shook his head and sighed.

"So what now?"

_Dream Mode_

_D laid in the sunlight, humming softly to herself. Everything was fine, no problems to worry about, nothing. That was until a dark cloud hovered over her spot in the sun. At least she thought it was a cloud, until she heard that unsettling whistling noise you hear in cartoons when something is-_

"_Oof!" – falling. Mel blinked quietly from her spot on D's stomach. D poked her friend in the back "Oi, ger-offa-me." Mel giggled slightly and hopped off._

"_Sorry D-Chan. Um, where are we?" D sat up._

"_Well I thought I was in my dream, but that doesn't explain what you're doing here." Mel shrugged._

"_I dunno. Magic?" D smiled._

"_Mel, magic won't explain everything."_

"_Does it explain this?" D laughed softly and flopped back onto the ground._

"_I guess so."_

'So what now?_' Ed's voice echoed through out the area._

"_That was Edo-kun!" Mel's eyes narrowed. "What's he doing in YOUR dream?" D laughed, rolling over, holding her sides._

"_Mel, he's not in my dream, he said something outside my dream, we can hear him. That's all." Mel relaxed."_

"_Oh, alright." She sighed softly. "So, what are we going to do now?"_

"_Well, we're going to have to go home eventually." Mel pouted._

"_I don't want to!"_

"_Mel!"_

"_Fine. . ." She sighed softly. "But how?" _

"_I don't know." Another whistling sound, D looked up stupidly, getting hit in the forehead with a rather large blue zipper. "You know what. If this wasn't a dream, I would suspect that would hurt a lot." Mel tilted her head."_

"_What is it?" D plucked it off her forehead and examined it._

"_ACME Dimensional Zipper." D's eyebrow twitched. "How anti-climactic." Mel laughed softly, rubbing the back of her head._

"_Wow, think if I wished fore a Mustang it'll appear?"_

"_Hopefully it lands on you." She stuck out her tongue. "Or rather, he." Mel yelped._

"_No! Not Roy!" she laughed. "Then we'd have to deal with his tail chasing here too." D clutched the zipper._

"_I wonder."_

"_Huh?" D smiled._

"_Think if I held on tight enough to this and woke up it would still be with me?" Mel tapped her power lip._

"_Hmm, if the rules of anime apply, then why not?" D beamed and saluted._

"_See you on the other side."_

Micah jumped up as D's eyes opened, her hands glowed blue. Mel was bouncing around happily, very awake for someone who had just got up. "Did it work?" Micah raised an eyebrow.

"Did what work?" D held out the ACME zipper she obtained from her dream.

"This!"

"Diana, that's a zipper. . ."

"Not just ANY zipper! It's an ACME zipper!" Micah face vaulted and twitched slightly.

"Did you get hit in the head?"

"How'd you know?" Micah rolled his eyes, D swatted at him. "I got it from my dream, didn't I Mel?" Mel nodded feverishly, and beamed. Ed poked at it.

"Okay, so, what does it do?"

"Well, I don't know, but I think it's a way to get home."

"Really?" D's eyebrow twitched.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic, we don't even know how it works"

"It's a zipper, how hard could it be?" D rolled her eyes.

"First we'll need Gretchen."

"My baby!" Ed blinked at Mel's outburst then sweat-dropped.

"Right, the car/"

"Baby!"

"Erm, yeah. The baby." D smiled.

"Okay, Ed, you go with Mel to get Gretchen." Ed glared.

"I'm not stupid! I remember what happened last time!"

"You're over it, now go." Ed sighed and stalked after Mel, who was skipping happily ahead. Micah sighed.

"She sure does love that car."

"Mmhm." D smiled. "Now help me with this zipper." D paused, then burst out laughing before regaining her composure. "Sorry." Micah sweat-dropped and took the blue metal zipper. He rolled it over in his hand.

"I don't know." D huffed.

"Some help you are." She stuck out her tongue playfully. "Let me see." He held it over her head smiling, way out of reach.

"I don't know if I should." D pouted, deciding not to make a fool of herself by hopping around only to come up short.

"Al-kun!" Micah grumbled.

"Aw, that's not fair." He tossed the zipper to her, but it was stuck in mid air. D tilted her head. "Oh-Kay. That was random." She poked at it, much like a cat and tilted her head the other way. "You're the big strong man, you pull it." Micah gawked slightly.

"We don't know what's going to happen Diana."

"Never know until you try." Micah frowned.

"What if it kills me?"

"I'll bring you back!" D pouted and clung to him. "Nothing bad'll happen."

"How do you know?" She raised her index finger, and retorted in a matter-o-fact tone.

"D-Chan law number three hundred-eighty six dash five sub section C. 'Shiny things are never bad.' The zipper is shiny therefore, nothing bad will happen." Micah sighed.

"Fine." He tugged the metal tab and pulled it down a few inches. A soft light shown through the area he had uncovered.

"See! Nothing bad happened!" Micah smirked.

"Then why didn't you pull it?" D rubbed the back of her head.

"Well. I have been wrong before. . ." At that moment, Mel came zooming into sight. Ed was clinging for dear life to the seatbelt he had fastened around himself. "Yay! Mel's back!" Gretchen screeched to a stop and Mel hopped out, staring at the light.

"Oooo, pretty!" D beamed.

"I know!"

"Is it safe?" D's smile got even wider.

"No clue!"

As it turned out, it was safe. Though Mel was reluctant to leave, D had managed to threaten that she'd drive Gretchen away. The three of them had packed everything they had brought with them into the back of the car and buckled up in the transmuted Jeep. Ed crossed his arms, his foot taping.

"The sooner you leave, the sooner things will get back to normal around here." D stuck her head out the window.

"You haven't seen the last of us Edward Elric!" She smiled and waved as he grumbled to Alphonse.

"That's what I'm afraid of. . ." Mel drove through the portal, slowly, very slowly. D had to threaten her again and they were through.

The three of them landed in the middle of a cornfield. The light was still glowing from the portal. Gretchen was back in Jeep form and D was no longer dependant on alchemy because it didn't exist in their time.

Micah had to hold Mel back as D closed the portal. Mel pouted but was reassured by D.

"Hey, now that we have this, we can go back any time we want." Mel's face brightened- but all three of them failed to notice the words etched into the zipper's side: One zip guarantee.


	14. Ending Note

**Note from the Writer**

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. But don't worry. To all my Fangirlism fans.. THIS IS NOT THE END!

In fact, as you're reading this, Mel and I are working out a second fic for this- what would you call it now…? A series? Sure! Why not!

In any case, this is more Mel's Idea then mine. She came up with it as I was writing Part thirteen. So I decided to end it with this, because how can I work on a sequel when the first part isn't finished?

We decided last night that it is her idea, but she's doing the rough draft and plot lines, and I'll be writing it in detail and typing it up so it's in true Fangirlism style! Just like some of the scenes in Fangirlism, she wrote them and I re-wrote them to fit my style of writing.

Don't worry if you're just reading Fangirlism for the FMA cast (you pick whichever one you're here to read for). The next one is FMA themed as well (Duh… I mean Mel IS writing it!) So yes, the boys are making a comeback, along with other members of the cats (Including Envy… poor Mel!) And you get to read up on more of our insane antics (YAY!)

I know that the last chapter went all…. Funny… but I think it's okay, it shows how I am on a day to day basis. (More or less on a sugar rush… GASP!)

So, stay tuned for more Fangirlism! Next Fic will be called _Fangirlism – FMA Possession._ I'll give you one guess as to what happens!

Until then!

Diana A.K.A D-Chan


	15. Updated Note to old readers

Hey everyone.. it's been a while huh? ^^; well after a long absence.. MissJiff and I have decided to continue writing.. unfortunately it'll be like Possession never happened.. but the good news is that we'll be continuing Fangirlism in Fangirlism : Brotherhood. Though we'll be posting the second fic on MissJiff's account.. you can search for her.. though as of right now (August 26, 2009 2AM EST) it's not up yet.. but it will be soon, I promise! It'll just be a matter of actually working on it and getting MissJiff to update. We pretty much have part one finished and a few sense we wrote up for cheap (but well deserved) laughs, and we really hope you'll enjoy them. If everything goes to plan the first installment should be up later today so please look for the sequel there. New readers will be redirected here so they can read up on what started this craziness. We hope to see your comments in Fangirlism Brotherhood

See you soon!

Edit - 9/6/09

Scratch that.. ;; she switched accounts on me.. now it's SakeMana.. ^^; sorry about the confusion ^^ but it's up and ready when you guys are!


End file.
